Of Chaos and Confusions
by MistressYuu
Summary: Tsuna awaken to a peaceful morning. Reborn was not there to greet him. His mother had called him to come down and greet his friends. Tsuna tumbled down the stairs and found…Byakuran and Yuni! What going on here!
1. A wonderful new beginning

**Of Chaos and Confusion**

Summary: Tsuna awaken to a peaceful morning. Reborn was not there to greet him. His mother had called him to come down and greet his friends. Tsuna tumbled down the stairs and found…Byakuran and Yuni! What going on here?

**AN: First off the disclaimer, I don't own KHR or any of it's characters, they all belong to Akira Amano. **

**Secondly, I just want to say that this fanfiction could be stop at anytime. I am only using this to help with my writer block on my other story, Guardians' Trust so there might be some grammars mistakes. Hopefully, I will still do a good job on it and finish it but it will probably only be a two or three-shots story. Thank you for your understanding. **

**I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Wonderful New Beginning...that's a LIE!<strong>

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?" young Sawada Tsunayoshi was at a complete lost at what had happened to his 'almost' perfect day since the arrival of Reborn. After the baby hitman had arrival at his house almost a year ago, he had not gotten a normal nor peaceful morning. So it was not a surprise that he was calling today an 'almost' perfect day if not for that single small problem...okay so it a HUGE PROBLEM. It all started this morning.

Tsuna had awaked to the peaceful chirping of sparrows and the soft glowing sunlight that fluttered through his curtains. The tranquility of it snapped his mind awake faster than his body has wanted. Upon preying his eyes open and his mind telling him that something was very strange, Tsuna jumped from the soft feathery heaven he was on to the cold hard wooden floor. Looking around, he relaxed when he greeted his normal everyday room.

"Tsu-kun!" his mother voice only reassured him that he did not die and go to heaven during the night. The only place he believes could be Reborn-free was heaven, but this was not it. He was still home, but that was all the more stranger for Reborn to not awake him this morning.

"Tsu-kun!" his mother called again, her tone a bit impatient, "Don't keep your friends waiting and come downstairs now!"

Thinking that it must be Gokudera and Yamamoto, the only two boys who would visit his house in the morning, Tsuna shouted back a quick apology as he grabbed his school uniform, "I'm coming down as soon as I get change!"

Looking at the clock reading 7:40, Tsuna quicken his paces before dashing out his room and tumbling down the stairs.

"Oww~" Tsuna rubbed the red nose that he had landed on during the fall.

"Haha, Tsu-chan is funny as ever." a cheerful sadistic voice Tsuna was sure does not belong to Yamamoto laughed.

"Are you hurt, Tsuna-kun?" another familiar voice asked. This one's a female. Not Kyoko, much less Gokudera who he had thought when his mother told him that his friends were waiting. But beside Gokudera and Yamamoto, who else would visit him so early in the morning?

Looking up at a very slow pace, his mind provided him with the identities of the two people that the voices belonged to, Tsuna only want to run away from one of them and protect the very other. For standing before him were the two other skies of the Tri-ni-set; Byakuran and Yuni.

"HIIEE! What are the two of you doing here?" Tsuna was totally in shock at see the two bosses of Millefiore Famiglia together when it was not that long ago that the two plus him were fighting it out for the possession of the Tri-ni-set Rings.

Byakuran answers him with a disgruntled sigh, "As always, you must have forgotten that we were planning to go to the soccer game final together today."

Yuni gave a quiet chuckle, "That explained why you're wearing your school uniform." she laughed again.

Tsuna just stared at them as if they had gone and hit their heads on rocks to forget that they were enemy with each other.

"Tsu-kun!" his mother once again called from the kitchen and Tsuna took it as a chance to escapes from the weirdness he was seeing.

"Yea, mom?" he asked noticing that both bosses had followed after him. Byakuran even sat down on the kitchen table to grabs a toast from the plate. Yuni made her way over to the fridge and cabin to grab the milk and glasses. The two bosses look like they were really familiar with his house. Tsuna couldn't help but watch them eat the breakfast his mother had cooked with a gasping mouth. _Something was really wrong!_

"Tsu-kun your cousin is coming over today…" Tsuna eyes widen. _Since when did he have a cousin?_ "But I can't watch him since there is a town meeting I must attend. So can you just take him with you to the soccer game the three of you had planned?" The question was directed to the three teens in the room which makes Tsuna even more confused. _Since when did mom met Byakuran?_ Yuni, she had met back when they did the Arcobaleno Trial, but their stay was so short that Nana barely knows much about the girl. What's more, Nana seems to know about this soccer game that the three supposedly planned without his knowledge.

"It's not a problem with me, Na-chan" Byakuran cheeped making Tsuna felt a creepy chill ran through his body.

"I'm fine with it too" Yuni added, leaving Tsuna no choice but to agreed to it as well since he was still too confused to really think about such things for himself.

"That's great!" Nana Sawada clapped her hands together before walking out to the living room toward their sliding glass door. The three poked their heads out the door frame, but stayed in the kitchen to watch Nana walk outside.

Once his mother was gone, Tsuna turns to face the other two with a frown, "Why are the two of you really here?" he demanded.

Byakuran and Yuni looked surprised at the harsh tone.

"What do you mean? We always get breakfast at your place." Byakuran explained, "Na-chan foods are waaaay~ better than my mom." he held out his arms to prove how much better Nana's foods were.

Yuni nodded in agreement, "Are we no longer welcome here?" she sounded a bit sadden by the question.

"What are the two of you talking about?" Tsuna screamed, "Didn't we just have a big fight over the Tri-ni-set just a few months ago? When did you guy have time to taste my mom's cooking?"

Yuni looked confused but Byakuran finally shown understanding.

"You're not Tsu-chan!" he declared in surprised.

"Stop calling me that!" Tsuna shivered from the name not used to Byakuran's friendly way of greeting him, "You may have saved Yamamoto, but I still can't forgive you!"

Byakuran smiled widen to the familiar smile that Tsuna was used to, a smile of mischievous planning, "So you're actually a Sawada Tsunayoshi of Vongola."

"Huh?" Tsuna and Yuni both couldn't understand what the white-haired man's words were about.

Byakuran laughed, "Sorry Yuni-chan, but it seems that the Tsu-chan we know is not the current one we are seeing. This Sawada Tsunayoshi is from a different world from our."

As soon as those words reached their brains, both teen let out a surprised, "HIIIIEEE!" of course Yuni's scream was a lot softer and surprisingly less girly of the two.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight…" Tsuna was watching Byakuran closely for any signs that the man might be lying, "The world I'm currently in…the me of this world…have never met Reborn?"<p>

"There just no need for you to meet the Arcobaleno since the Ninth never met the Varia leader." Byakuran explained, "Since they have never met, the old man's sons never got killed by that guy and with them not dead, you're just not needed by Vongola."

"Then what about Yuni?" Tsuna asked knowing that Byakuran understood his question even if he didn't clarified.

"Yuni is not the sky Arcobaleno, since her mother is still alive in this world, so she doesn't have any memories of that battle…beside I think only those in your world hold those future memories that shouldn't even existed."

Tsuna disagreed, "I'm grateful that I remember those time…it was painful, but I did grow stronger because of those painful times."

A silent descend upon the room at Tsuna melancholy smile. Byakuran felt guilty. Yuni was sad seeing both her friends depressed.

It was quickly blown away when Nana return to the kitchen with a very familiar looking little boy wearing cow-print onesie in her arms. Once the little boy saw Tsuna, he jumped off Nana's hold and dash across the kitchen floor toward Tsuna. Halfway there, Lambo tripped. As the baby calf tried to get back up, Tsuna clench as memories of the boy's infamous saying of 'Gotta stay calm' was said. He was sure that waterworks and generators were sure to follow. Luckily, only his former thought happen as Lambo cried on the floor.

Yuni moved forward to help the boy up.

"Moe~" Yuni humped in displeasure at the alarmed Tsuna and the amused Byakuran, "Boys are sure helpless with kids."

Nana's laugher brought Tsuna back to earth as he realized that this Lambo isn't with the mafia, which only means that the kid doesn't carry any explosives or weapons on his body! The wide smile on his face was, however, wiped away when he remember that he was standing next to Byakuran, alone! _Why did his self of this world made friend with Byakuran?_

And as if to make matter worse for him, Byakuran leaned on his shoulder and whispered, "By the way, Tsunayoshi-chan, in this world you are a well known stalker of Sasagawa Kyoko. So you better stay away from her brother or he'll beat you up."

The "HIIEEE!" Tsuna let out was so loud that he was sure that half of Namimori must have heard him. Byakuran just laughed at his reaction.

* * *

><p>The moment Tsuna stepped out the door to his house he found himself dodging on reflex from the long year of being shot at by Reborn. With a squeak of surprise, he turns to get a closer look at what had assaulted him only to meet with a dripping wet Byakuran.<p>

On the sidewalk, beyond the gate some boy was cursing his mistake before dashing away.

Tsuna couldn't help but snicker at his suppose enemy-turned-friend as he realized that the boy had aimed a water balloon at his head only to miss and hit Byakuran instead.

"You shouldn't have laughed, Tsunayoshi-chan. That water balloon was being aimed at you."

"Why?" Tsuna was curious about the life he have live in this world. What had he done to deserve to be attack by water balloons?

"Because you are a well know stalker!" Byakuran angrily replied before marching back into the house with the excuse to change.

Tsuna froze on the spot. He thought the white-haired devil had been lying before, but the proof was right before his eyes. He was Sasagawa Kyoko's personal stalker!

Yuni comforting hand on his shoulder as she sigh in disappointment was only further proof of his crime. Tsuna couldn't believe he became a stalker just because he didn't meet Reborn! He was currently very glad to have met the sadistic baby of a tutor. At least then Kyoko haven't seen him as a stalker...although, she did think him a pervert when he first confessed.

* * *

><p>Tsuna couldn't think his day could turn any worse after learning that he was a stalker in this world, but boy was he wrong. During the whole trip, after Byakuran had come back out wearing <em>his<em> blue hoodle, the three skies of the tri-ni-sets plus a noisy Lambo made their way toward the town only sport stadium.

On the way, he was assaulted by water balloons, tomatoes, eggs, and one person even threw a _knife_ at him! Luckily he was used to being assaulted by Reborn, but what surprised him the most was that even Uni who was carrying Lambo was skilled at dodging the missed objected that were aimed at him. Byakuran of course flawlessly evaded all object. He got a fishy suspicion that they were used to it, almost like an everyday routine.

"You're doing great today, Tsuna-kun. You haven't gotten hit once today." Yuni happily commented as she dodged another flying eggs that missed Tsuna head. "Could it be that you had to dodge stuffs back in your world as well?"

Tsuna was speechless or more like breathless after squeaking and screaming every times he had to dodge a flying object aimed at him. He was amazed that Yuni still had to energy to talk when he was tired as hell. A part of him wonder if this is actually all Reborn's doings as a pineapple flew over his head or maybe Mukuro's illusions?

"Ha haa ha, I think it more from dodging bullets and knifes, right Tsunayoshi-chan?"

Before Tsuna could yelled at the happy-going-blond, Lambo had jumped off of Yuni's arms crying, "We're here! We're here!"

He also notices that the throwing of objects had also stopped. Looking around, he understood why when he saw that they were within a large crowd of people waiting for the gates of the stadium to opens their wide doors. At least he now know that he was safe in large crowd!

* * *

><p><strong>Please Reveiw: Should I continued or just go back to working on GT, my other story?<strong>


	2. Baseball and soccer are both sports

**AN: Because there are people who are interested in this story, and my writer block is still preventing me from working on GT, I decided to work on this one instead. Because I've decided to work on this, I decided to take it up another notch and the conclusion...this fanfic is going to be longer than what I originally planned. At least a chapter for every guardians perhaps...**

**I'll let you guys and gals read now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Baseball and Soccer are Both Sports…Just like Friends will still be Friends.<strong>

"HIIIEEE!" Tsuna tripped on his own shoelace, spilling the bag of popcorn he was holding on to the tall man standing a couple of paces before him. He wants to cry at how pathetic he's still acting even in a different world.

Byakuran, surprisingly was nice enough to give him just one _VERY_ easy task to do, carry the bag of popcorns to their seats and yet he could complete it. The white-haired devil—no this Byakuran wasn't that much of a devil. He was still manipulative and bossy, but this Byakuran was also very understanding toward him. The white-haired teen had even helped carried the drinks and hotdogs back to their seats early on. Why had god made him so in-coordinated?

"I'm sorry! I really sorry!" Tsuna apologized to the tall man he had spilled on. Although, spilling popcorns was usually a small deal, Tsuna had been a little greedy since Byakuran had said that he was paying, and had ordered the extra buttery flavors bag.

The back of the man white coat was now unluckily stained with the greasy butter as popcorn continued to drop off his back. Tsuna can hear the man vein snapped as it was soon followed by a growl.

Unconsciously cowering behind his arms, Tsuna hope against all hopes that the man would just dropped the subject and let him go without a beating. He never expects to hear the name of his best friend and self-proclaimed right-hand man to appear in a sentence, much less a sentence from his mouth. He didn't know what made him say it or why it felt so right to say that name, especially to the tall man before him.

"I'm really sorry Gokudera-kun!"

* * *

><p>Hayato Gokudera or at least that was the way his name had been read for the last 16 years before he was send to this defense-minded country call Japan and got his name reverse because of some lame reason called traditions. Really who care about traditions nowadays? Why did he have to change the way he introduce himself to Gokudera Hayato just because of some lousy traditions? Or perhaps the better question is: Why did his boss send him away from their Italian headquarter to this boring country?<p>

At the age of thirteen, Hayato had been recruited by the Italy special police force, bombing squad for his incredible genius in building and disassembling bombs. He quickly rise in ranks through the force and just as he was about to success in reaching the title of chief at the young age of fifteen, he was send away to Japan.

He was mad. He was mad at the unfairness of having all his hard work wash down the drain. He was mad that his most highly respected boss had sent him away. He was mad at the world for making him suffer through such a ridiculous trial. He was mad at the stupid job he was now assigned on; confirmation if those bomb threats at the town only sport stadium are true. He was sure that they were all fakes since those letters had been written childishly like by some stupid kids hoping to waste the Japan police force's times and moneys!

Currently, Hayato is now mad at the short little shrimp that had the guts to spill something that smell like butter onto his back! That coat had costed him a fortunate, dammit! At least the boy knows to apologize. Too, bad his apologizes annoy Hayato for some reason as he decided to turns around to beat the life out of the boy. He paused half way around when he heard his name from the boy's mouth.

"I'm really sorry Gokudera-kun!"

Did he heard wrong? How did the boy know his name? Taking a closer look at the boy, Gokudera was even surer that he have never saw the brunet before in his life. Small and weak-looking, the boy was not the type of guy that he makes friends with and yet there was something about the boy that gives him a sense of peace…yet he found himself angrier than he had been before.

"Who are you and how did you know my name?" he practically yelled at the cowering boy.

"HIIIIEEE!" the shrilling sound only made him grab the boy's shirt collar as he decided to just punch him out for annoying him.

"Gokudera Hayato!" the shout of his name stopped the blow from landing or if one had looked closer, they would have seen that Gokudera had stopped his punch seconds before his name had been called by a suave man dress in black. A black top hat upon his raven black hair leaving only the end and two curly sideburns visible. The pressed black suit was neatly ironed down to the very tip as he walked closer to the pair.

"I see you lost your temper again." He simply stated causing Gokudera to glare.

"Reborn." He said dropping Tsuna who was now gaping like a fish out of water at learning the name of the new man.

Reborn frowned at him after taking in the brunet weak form before turning back to Gokudera, "You should learn to better control your temper. Otherwise, I don't think you should even think about the position of chief in this life time."

"Shut up bastard! Who asked you? I won't get that position anyway! All you people are useless without me!" Gokudera humped before marching away from the two. Reborn sighed before following after the silver haired teen.

Tsuna watch in amazement that Gokudera had the guts to yelled at Reborn. He was always under the impression that Gokudera respect Reborn and if the bomber were to have chosen between the Arcobaleno and him, his friend would have picked Reborn's side. It appeared that this Gokudera hate Reborn for some reasons.

Tsuna picked himself up after noticing that the two men were gone from sight. He speeds up his pace wanting to ask…no he NEED to ask Byakuran about both Gokudera and Reborn of this world! He was sure that marshmallow freak know why his friend didn't recognized him as well as why Reborn was an adult. A really old thirty-something old man! Although, he got to admit that the Adult Reborn was quite handsome. He was sure that man had broken more heart than he could count.

* * *

><p>Byakuran dropped the cup of soda he was holding when Tsuna suddenly appeared and asked him why Gokudera is with a Reborn that is an adult. He looked just as surprised as Tsuna before putting on a thoughtful face ignoring the spilled soda on the floor.<p>

"Perhaps, this Reborn had never enter the mafia and in turn never got turned into an Arcobaleno?" he question himself, "Or perhaps it had something to do with how the Arcobaleno only appeared randomly in different times and worlds. That could be the reason why this Reborn had never gotten changed? I have never really looked into Yuni-chan's mother condition, so I can't say for sure."

"So…you're saying this is…normal?" Tsuna asked with a raise eyebrow.

Byakuran laughed, "Sure is! This is after all another world. You can't really expect everything to be the same do you? There might be some similarity, but nothing will be the same since even the smallest of choices you make can change things greatly. Like your rain guardian for instants."

"Yamamoto? What happened with Yamamoto?" Tsuna was beginning to worry about his other best friend. Gokudera had seems to have turned into a thug with Reborn as his lackey. How was Yamamoto fairing in this world?

Byakuran looked surprised at him as if he should have already known by now. Then the man smile and not a pleasant smile but a creepy grin of amuse before pointing down into the large grass field.

Tsuna followed his finger cautionly only to see a black haired teen wearing a soccer uniform. A player, nothing special about that…or so he thought until he saw a clearer view of the teen's face.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled drawing not quite a few attentions. A few people even came and gave him a pat on the back for his pathetic attempt to get the player's attention. Byakuran only laughed since he was the only one to know the true reason for Tsuna sudden exclamation of his friend name. Tsuna was only surprise to see his friend as a soccer player and not a baseball player; not like how the fans around them thought that he was shouting for attention.

Tsuna was not only feeling surprise, but also a little sad. Not only did Gokudera and Reborn seem to have a better life in this world without him, but Yamamoto even became a popular soccer star. Maybe not having him around had been better for them.

Byakuran suddenly stood up from his seat, surprising Tsuna out of his moody mood.

"Come with me to the bathroom so that I can clean myself up." Byakuran ordered pulling the still dazed boy. "Yuni is coming back so she can watch our seats while we're gone."

True to his words, Yuni was coming back with Lambo and as they passed each other Byakuran gave her a quick explanation before pulling Tsuna with him toward the exit.

* * *

><p>"Wait here." Byakuran ordered before leaving Tsuna standing in an empty corridor as he made the rest of the way toward the bathroom himself. Tsuna grumble a little at the useless exercise Byakuran had made him do when the man obviously didn't need him. Why did that mad ask him to come along anyway?<p>

Ten minutes passed and still Byakuran didn't reappeared. Tsuna was starting to wonder if perhaps the man had ditched him and already headed back to their seats. The game was about to start after all as Tsuna could hear the cheering growing louder by the seconds.

Just great, he was abandon by the devil…maybe that wasn't exactly a bad thing…if only he wasn't directionally challenged! After just a mere three minutes wandering, Tsuna found himself lost in a total new area or maybe it was just because of the wall color different that made him confused. Either way he was lost.

"…mamot-…ood luc-…today game." The sweet sound of salvation! Tsuna finally found someone that can probably help him. He dash up to the intersection only to freeze when another voice spoke up.

"Yea, you'll need all the luck you can get, kid."

"If you failed, just blame it on your inexperience or maybe the fact that you would get dirty. No one will blame a looker like you." The man laughed as a few others joined in as well.

Tsuna recognized one of the laughs. It was a sound that he was quite familiar with, a laugh belonging to his rain.

"I'll try my best sempai, so I don't think I can use your advices." Tsuna could see the man that Yamamoto had talked to scrunched up his face into an angry frown before marching away, his teammates following him. Tsuna wanted to find a place to hide, but the hallway was empty as the group of soccer player turned the corner. They didn't even spare him a glace before continuing their march toward the field.

Once they were out of view, Tsuna realized that Yamamoto was not among the group. Looking around the corner, Tsuna flinched backward when an unexpected 'BAM' was heard.

It was Yamamoto; the athlete had punched the blue wall of his hallway, his hand bloody from the hard punch and his face held a deep glare that made Tsuna screamed in fright.

"Who's there?" Yamamoto looked toward the place where Tsuna was hiding, "Come out, this is the Seien Team hallway, no trespasser are allow." His voice softens back to his original tone meaning the athlete was no longer angry. Tsuna took his chance and walked out.

"Sawada-san?" Yamamoto was surprised to see the brunet.

"Hiie? You know me?" Tsuna had thought that this Yamamoto who was a major soccer star would never have met him before.

"Hahaha, of course Sawada-san. We're classmate, how can I forget my own classmate? You didn't forget about me did you?" Yamamoto teased but Tsuna could hear a tint of sadness to the question as well after having known Yamamoto for such a long time.

He quickly shook his head, "Of course I didn't forget about you! I-I-I was just surprise that you can still remember my name since you are so busy with soccer." Tsuna felt that his excuse was lame, but Yamamoto smiling face had told him otherwise. He forgot that he was dealing with Yamamoto, the easiest to deal with out of all his guardians.

"I won't forget you Sawada-san, even if I forget everyone else." Tsuna didn't know why but he blushed.

"W-why?" he whispered part of him wanting to know, while another part told him to just let it go.

Not noticing the brunet mental battle, Yamamoto answers him, "Because you saved my life, of course."

"Huh, _you_ committed suicide too?" Tsuna asked thinking about his own Yamamoto.

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind, just forget it!" Tsuna shouted when he realized that the reason was different.

"Did you really forget?" Yamamoto asked. He sounded sad that Tsuna didn't remember how he saved Yamamoto.

"Y-yea…" Tsuna mumbled, "Sorry."

Yamamoto frowned before walking passes Tsuna, "I need to get going. The game is about to start and I need to be there."

Tsuna felt like he had hurt Yamamoto really badly and yet he couldn't remember what he had never done. This was a Yamamoto that he didn't know anything about after all.

"Yamamoto, why aren't you playing baseball?" Tsuna suddenly screamed, "Why are you hiding like a coward? Why don't you ever tell me anything? Why are you always smiling even thought you know it painful? Why do you always treat me like a stranger? Why do you always hurt yourself for my sake?" Tsuna continued screaming, not even aware that he had mistaken this Yamamoto as his Yamamoto half way through his rage-filled inquiring.

As for Yamamoto, he just stood there in shock having never seen Tsuna so mad before.

"Why are you still the same smiling idiot who always hiding his emotions when you're not even that close to me anymore?" Tsuna continued to screams.

"Now, now, Tsunayoshi-chan, I'm sure the boy had his reasons." Byakuran suddenly appeared from behind Tsuna as he hung his arms on the brunet's shoulders snapping Tsuna out of his rage instantly.

"HIIIEEE!" Tsuna was now in panic mode as he realized what he had just said to a probably very confused Yamamoto.

"We should head back to our seats. The game is about to begin!" Byakuran exclaimed pulling the still in shock Tsuna toward the exit leaving Yamamoto standing there in confusion. Then his face lighted up and he shouted to Tsuna. "Thanks again for yelling at me, Tsuna!"

Byakuran laughed when Tsuna still didn't understand that the Tsu-chan of his world had saved Yamamoto from his depression by yelling at the boy. This Yamamoto hadn't been so badly off as to think about committing suicide like the baseball loving Yamamoto, but he was slowly falling into a depression because of his decision to play soccer instead of baseball when he was young.

Tsu-chan just so happened to be nearby when Yamamoto had been sighing and the two had a little chit-chat which lead Tsu-chan to yell at Yamamoto for being so depress over such a small matter. As he says: "Baseball and soccer are both sports, what matter is that you enjoy playing the game!"

Of course Tsuna received a black eye afterward for his insult on sports being only a game to the overly serious athlete at Nami-Chuu. Yamamoto did apologized a few days later for his punch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how is it? Good...bad...please review! Thanks for reading even if you don't review.<strong>


	3. A star and his fan

**A Star and his fans…don't get between them!**

"So, it seems that you two had a nice chat." Byakuran comment as he dragged Tsuna back to their seats.

"I suppose so. It's just weird to see Yamamoto as a soccer player though."

The man laughed at his comment, "Just like how it weird for us to be friend, right?"

"Yeah…It's weird, but not totally unbelievable." Tsuna carelessly commented. "You got a pretty kind side. It make me wonder if it because it a trait of the sky elemental flame."

"Of course not." Byakuran heartlessly shot down his comment with a laugh, "The trait of the sky flame wielders are just easy acceptance and open-mindedness. Take you for example. You were panicking like a coward this morning, but now, you're talking to me like this is an everyday thing."

"Really?" Tsuna truly sounded surprised, "I've always blame this part of my personality on living with Reborn over the years."

"You lived with that brat?" the sudden question made the two skies turns their head toward the entrance to the seating area to see Gokudera speaking with Reborn.

"No, Idiot." Reborn calmly retorted, "He must be talking about someone else with the same name."

"How many people would have such a stupid name like Reborn?" Gokudera countered.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" Reborn threaten pointing his gun point-blank at the silver-haired boy's forehead. How and when that gun appeared happened so fast that only Reborn was able to tell the story if he was ever in the mood; one moment the two were just standing and talking, then the next Reborn had his gun pointed at Gokudera.

Tsuna couldn't helped it but let out his "Hiiiee!" scream while Gokudera, however, didn't even flinch from having the dangerous weapon pointed at his face.

"You wouldn't dare." Gokudera growled.

"Try me." Reborn countered.

Tsuna wanted to jump in between the two as storm clouds suddenly appeared right over their head. He could barely hear Byakuran complement on Gokudera's suitability to be Tsuna's storm guardian when even the rumbling sound of thunder echoed around the small hallway they were in. How could a real storm be brewing, indoor no less?

Then everything ended before Tsuna could even take a step. All he remembers was a girl screaming at him to get out of the way and a hard shoved against the wall. A purple blur passed by him and right between the two glaring men under a dangerous looking storm cloud.

Taking a double-take on who had pushed him, Tsuna could only gasp like a fish, "Wa-..Why…How…What?" He couldn't even let out a full understandable question as he watches the purple hair girl lean against the railing.

"Ayaaa! Mukuro-sama! Look over here!" Chrome Dokuro screamed into the open stadium.

"Hey, woman, what's the big idea getting in between our fight?" Gokudera screamed at the still cheering girl.

Surprisingly, Chrome turned to look at him, "What are you talking about? I just saved your head from being blown off by that handsome man in the hat." She even looked over to Reborn to be sure. Then she screams.

Tsuna was already too surprised by seeing Chrome with her hair down and eye patch gone and…was she even wearing make-up? So when she ran up to him and slapped him on the cheek he could only stand there like a dummy.

"Nagi-chan, I didn't know you were coming to the game?" Byakuran greeted the girl like the slap on Tsuna didn't even happen.

She, too, turns to give the white hair man a small bow of greeting before answering, "I'm here to support Mukuro-sama. He's here to perform the opening act." Her eyes were shining with stars as she looked off into dreamland before turning sharply toward Tsuna with a glare.

"Hiiee!" Tsuna backed away, "W-what is it?"

"Stay away from Kyoko-chan, stalker!" she yelled before the cheering of the crowd at the entrance of the soccer teams dragged her away.

Tsuna turned toward Byakuran with teary eyes hoping that the man could explain to him what had just happened. He couldn't believe it! How could the sweet, shy, polite, and sometime cool Chrome that he know turns out to be so…so…so sassy! It was the only word he knows how to describe that girl he just saw.

"So, you lived with a stalker. I can now see why you didn't want to admitted to living with him." Gokudera commented earning a sharp hit from Reborn before the raven haired man walked away. The teen shortly ran after him with complains.

All the while, Byakuran was having a major laughing spree. It was turning into the most fun filled day he had in all his parallel worlds. He really need to thanks whoever gods or demons out there for sending the Vongola Boss to this world.

As if Tsuna could understand his thoughts, the boy pouted.

* * *

><p>Back in their seat, Tsuna couldn't take his eyes off his other Mist Guardian, Mukuro Rokudo. Their seats were far from the playing field but he could still clearly see that his Mukuro had never stuffer from a childhood trauma. There was no red eye, no sarcastic smirk, nor any of his creepy presence.<p>

This Mukuro was an idol, a star, a popular pop musician…with a lot of fans!

That would explained Chrome's fangirls screams a few seats away. He silently grumbled to himself as he watches her cheer Mukuro. How can she call him a stalker when she's practically a stalker of Mukuro herself. Her slapped still hurt like hell and to think that he kind of have a little crush on her or to be more accurate of the her in his world.

He didn't love her, but Tsuna did more often than not worry about her a lot. Mostly because in his world, it had been Mukuro who seems to be the stalker with him processing her body and all. It was probably fate for the two to end up together, but both were too blind to see it.

"Why is both Mukuro and Chrome so dense?" Tsuna silently whined to himself. Too bad for him Chrome had sharp hearing and once again introduced Tsuna to her fist.

"That one is for insulting Mukuro-sama." The girl huffed before a called of her name drew away her attention.

"Nagi-chan!" It was the sweet voice of salvation for the beaten Tsuna as he shot off the floor to see the angel of his dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it so short. But I think this is the perfect place to stop since I can't seem to have much I want to say about Chrome or Mukuro. They'll probably appear again later in the story. I'll be posting again tomorrow!<strong>


	4. My sweet angel and her overprotected Bro

**AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I would have like to reply to each of you personal but I've promise to update ch 4 today, so here it is. Also huge thanks to all my readers!**

* * *

><p><strong>My sweet angel and her overprotected brother…SCARY!<strong>

"Nagi-chan!" It was the sweet voice of salvation for the beaten Tsuna as he shot off the floor to see the angel of his dream.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna called out at seeing the orange haired beauty.

"Eeek!" Kyoko flinched back a few steps when her sight landed on Tsuna. The brunet fell back onto the ground at unusual action from Kyoko as he start to wonder if perhaps what he heard about him being a stalker was actually the truth and not just some big joke by his friends.

'_Oh the horror!_' Tsuna cried within his head as he watched Kyoko hid herself behind Chrome who was glaring at him.

Kyoko was really scared of him! Tsuna frowned before turning on Byakuran, "This is probably all your fault! I'm a coward that can't even confess without Reborn shooting me, there is just no way that I would have stalked Kyoko-chan by my own decision!"

"How mean~"

"How mean!"

Two different tones of voices shouted out to him almost simultaneously. The first whiny tone belonging to Byakuran but it was the second voice that impact Tsuna the most since the angry shout had came from the girl of his dream. Kyoko was in front of Chrome instead of behind as she lean a little forward as if she was an angry parent scolding her young child.

"How can you just blames Byakuran-kun for your own actions?" She roared making Tsuna back away from a strong tiger-like aura that seems to extend from her back. It was almost like that time Reborn had trained her and Haru in order to protect the dojo where some of the neighborhood kids went to train.

"Who dare make my little sister yelled?" someone else yelled making Tsuna look behind the girls to see a group of teenage boys standing in such an straight and orderly fashion like those of Hibari's disciplinary committees if not for the white and yellow uniforms that they were wearing. But the problem was that they were blocking the person that screamed the question, not that Tsuna couldn't have already guesses who's that person was.

He recognized that voice anywhere and Tsuna wasn't wrong when the group of yakuza like thugs moved aside to allow the white-haired man formerly known as his sun guardian to step out from the crowd.

"Onii-san!" Tsuna yelled in surprise only to be sent glares by all the teenage yakuza.

"Stalker!" Ryohei roared, not giving Tsuna any warning at all before he charged at Tsuna with the intent to knock his teeth out his mouth.

Tsuna had never felt so grateful for Reborn tortured training before as he did now, as he found himself dodging the blow with surprising ease. And with great luck that he did as he found his seat and several of the surround seats destroyed as well by the powerful blow Ryohei had send.

"HIIIIEEE! I could have been killed!"

"Then die!" Ryohei roared before charging at him once again.

"Why are you trying to kill me, Onii-san?" Tsuna screamed as he dodged yet again. Strangely though, Ryohei's punches were powerful, it seems to lack the speed and accuracy that Tsuna had gotten used to from his own Ryohei. _The power was still there but the experiences and skills were missing. _Tsuna finally realized when he dodged once again.

"Who are you calling Onii-san? I don't remember accepting you as my underlining!" Ryohei roared wanting so badly to hit the bastard that dare to stalked his cute little sister.

He stopped, however, not due to Tsuna's skill nor was it to the realization that he couldn't hit Tsuna, but by a hard punch to the back of his head.

"STOP! I told you NO FIGHTING!" Kyoko screamed knocking both Ryohei and Tsuna off balance with just her order.

She turned to stare firmly at her now kneeling brother as he rubbed his head, "I also told you to leave those fools at home!" she scold Ryohei as she pointed at the group of teenage boys surrounding their little group still in the stand.

Most of the people had clear out of the arena once the fight started and now the only one left were Tsuna's group, Chrome, Kyoko-chan and her brother with his group of underlings and the soccer players from the two teams.

There was a few others still hanging around but those were either fools who don't know their places, those who had to be there because of their jobs and those who were just hanging around because they didn't care that a fight had broken loose by the members of the most ruthless yakuza of Namamori City, Ra-ze.

"Look what you done!" Kyoko screamed, "The game is now ruined all because of you two and your fighting!" Tears were suddenly bursting from her brown eyes.

Uni and Chrome walked over to comforted her. Lambo who was still in Uni's arms jumped down to search his pocket ("That's right pocket, not hair, Tsunayoshi-chan" Byakuran whispered to the surprised Tsuna) for a piece of candy he got hidden. Then the little boy did something so out of the ordinarily that made Tsuna feel so happy and proud of this Lambo that he wish he could switch the two babies.

This Lambo wasn't selfish, nor was he annoying. This Lambo doesn't carry generators nor does he carry any others sort of weapon in his hair. This Lambo had manner, or at least as much manner as a five years old could have as he watch this Lambo present Kyoko with his favorite piece of grape candy.

The orange haired girl instantly stopped crying. The two share a moment of silence as Kyoko looked Lambo over and Lambo looked at Kyoko in confusion. Then all hell broke loose when the girl let out a scream.

At first Tsuna thought that Lambo had done something wrong, but then he realized that Kyoko had screamed out of excitement as she grabbed the little cow-printed boy into her arms and gave him a big bear hug.

"How cute!" Kyoko screamed. Tsuna felt a tad of jealously hit his heart as he watch Lambo got cuddle by his angel. Then he notices one very small detail that made all the feeling of jealously replaced with pity. Lambo was suffering from lack of oxygen! The bear hug was crushing him!

Without thinking, Tsuna rushed forward and grabbed the little cow out of the death grip that Kyoko had gotten him in. Lambo let out a huge sigh of relief at being able to breathe again as he clutch tightly onto Tsuna for salvation.

Too bad that sense of safety soon got chilled over as both Tsuna and Lambo turn to face a very VERY angry Kyoko. It was like watching a huge black demon towering over them asking them to give back her favorite toy or die! Tsuna could feel Lambo grabbing tighter onto his shirt. Even if he wish to give in to Kyoko demand and hand the boy over, he felt that he needed to hand over his shirt along with a piece of his skin as well for how tightly Lambo was grabbing the fabric that clutch to his chest.

He was stuck. Tsuna realized only too late when Kyoko order the men that were supposedly her brother underlings to surround Lambo and him. He got a sinking feeling that those boys only joined Ryohei little group of thugs only because they all have a crush on Kyoko-chan themselves. That feeling was confirmed when they all glared at him with invisible messages that seem to say:

"How dare you made our princess cry?"

"I'm going to enjoy killing you for angering my angel."

"Bastard! You made Kyoko-chan lose her cute smile."

"Kill! Kill! KILL THE STALKER and get the brat back for Kyoko-sama!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ryohei as a Yakuza leader and Kyoko as a Yakuza princess. Did this surprised you? Who do you think I should write about next? Thanks again for reading and Reviews are greatly appreciated even thought I rarely reply.<strong>


	5. A stalker to be Reborn

**AN: Hi again and thanks so much for the reviews. As most have already guessed, I am planning to upload one chapter per day as to keep you all entertain until Christmas Day. Hopefully I'll get enough plot-bunny to last that long. There is no promise, but I will try my very, very best to keep to my words so enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Stalker to be Reborn …who's a mafia boss?<strong>

Tsuna had awaked to the peaceful cooing of turtle-doves and the soft morning glows that shimmered through his curtains. It was peaceful, but the tranquility of it snapped his mind awake faster than his body's wish as his eyes preyed opened. His mind was telling him that something was wrong so Tsuna jumped from the soft feathery bed he was on to the cold hard wooden floor. Looking around, he relaxed when he greeted his normal everyday room.

"Tsu-kun!" his mother voice only reassured him that he did not die and go to heaven during the night. The only place he believes to be peaceful was heaven, but this was not it. He was still home, but that was all the more stranger since he never has a peaceful morning before.

"Tsu-kun!" his mother called again, her tones a bit impatient, "Don't keep your friends waiting and come downstairs now!"

Thinking that it must be Byakuran and Yuni, the only two friends he got who would visit him at this time in the morning, Tsuna shouted back a quick apology as he pick up a not so dirty looking orange t-shirt and pair of blue jean off the floor , "I'm coming down as soon as I get change!"

Looking at the clock reading 7:40, Tsuna gave an exasperate sigh of relief for having all the time in the world. They could wait a while until he gets change since the game wouldn't even begin until later this morning. Stepping into the hallway leading toward the stair, Tsuna suddenly felt a chill.

He looked behind him. Nothing.

He looked to his left. Nothing.

He looked to his right. Nothing.

There was nothing and no one in the hallway except for him. He was getting paranoid from having been attacked everyday by rotten fruits and vegetables and many other objects that he couldn't list them all.

"Ha-ha…I'm being ridiculous. Those guys couldn't attack me in my own home. Ha-ha…" Tsuna laughed a little too soon because a knife was suddenly sent whizzing past his eye, scraping a piece of his façade skin off his cheek. His eyes double in length at having nearly been killed before he suddenly found himself kicked from behind.

He was send flying through the air over the set of stair. It felt like he was floating in midair, trying to swim for survival for what felt like an eternality before gravity finally accepted him and dragged him down to the ground.

"Oww-ouch-oww!" Tsuna whined, rolling around on the floor as his whole body ached. Somewhere in his mind, a part of him says that he should have already been dead from that fall, but he could only feel a huge amount of pain.

"Haha, Tsuna what game are we playing now?" a cheerful voice Tsuna was sure does not belong to Byakuran asked.

"Are you hurt, Juudaime?" another voice asked. This one is definitely not a female; not Yuni. But beside Byakuran and Yuni, who else would visit him so early in the morning? Who else would bother to visit him at all?

Looking up at a very slow pace, his mind provided him with the identities of the two people that the voices belonged to, Tsuna only want to run away from the both of them. For standing before him were Yamamoto Takashi, a classmate of his before the boy disappeared to play soccer, and the other he recognized as a cop.

Did someone finally called the cop on him for stealing Kyoko-chan's favorite Hi-bird brand pencil? It was only one of many she kept. He didn't think that she would have missed it if one was gone from the case. Or is this about her pair of shoes that he had taken? But she received many new pair of shoes by her other fans. Perhaps it was about that lunch box he stole from Kyoko-chan; but he made sure that she received his own lunchbox made by his mother. Maybe it was actually about that time he trespassed into her hous-ahhhh-…

Tsuna thoughts were rudely interrupted when his head got hit by something heavy. Something that felt like a 10-tons weight. Something that would normally knock him unconscious. Something like a large green hammer being held up by a little baby one-third it size!

"Who are you people?"

"That should be my question. Who are you and why are you pretending to by my baka-student?" Reborn asked calmly as Leon shifted from being a large green hammer into a small but dangerous gun. The gun was soon pointed at a total terrorized Tsuna.

"Officer!" Tsuna suddenly grabbed onto Gokudera arm, hiding as far back behind the taller teen as he could without having lost sight of Reborn. Losing sight of a person with a gun was equal to a death wish according to Byakuran since you wouldn't be able to dodge if you can't see where it hit. "Save me! You can't let some crazy baby kill a normal civilian before your eyes, right?"

"Huh?" Gokudera was confused to say the least as he watch his boss cowering behind him from Reborn. Sure, his boss always did show fear for Reborn, but he had never hid himself before nor would his boss call him 'officer'.

"Gokudera, you're a cop now? Are we no longer playing the mafia game? Or have you switch side?" Yamamoto asked just as confused but he was laughing all the same for getting to play another interesting game.

"Of course not, you baseball-baka!" Gokudera yelled totally ignoring Tsuna and Reborn in order to slap some senses into Yamamoto once and for all.

"Aaaahhhh!" Tsuna screamed could not have brought Gokudera back to his own sense fast enough as he watch Tsuna ran into the kitchen like a scared little boy when Reborn begin firing for answer.

"MOM! Save me!" Tsuna screamed hiding behind his mother like a little kid as Reborn and his two friends rush in to see what was going on.

"Who's your mother?" a mature and icy voice asked making Tsuna realized in delay horror that the woman he was hiding behind was not his mother! The woman had long pink-violet hair, pale white skin, mossy green eyes and look to only be in her twenty.

Before Tsuna could even give an answer or question who the woman was, he got slapped in the face by a plate of purple-colored cake. He could faintly hear the cop from before mumbling something about 'aneki' before the both of them face-planted the floors at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: Back to the real KHR Tsuna. Someone very important to Hibari will make their appearance! Look forward to it!<strong>


	6. Small bird

**AN: I'm so happy to receive so many reviews! Thank you all for R&R! This is a short chapter, but I guarantee the humor will make up for it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Small bird…Big trouble<strong>

He was stuck. Tsuna realized only too late when Kyoko ordered the men that were supposedly her brother underlings to surround Lambo and him. Those teenage yakuza were all glaring at him with wishes for his death but before Tsuna got to know firsthand what happened to those that made Kyoko-chan mad, he was suddenly saved by a yellow blob of feathers whizzing pass his head.

Kyoko demonic aura disappeared and her soft angelic side reappeared. "It-it-it Hi-bird!"

Upon hearing the name of the little bird, all the female in the surrounding area, including Chrome and Yuni flocked toward the little puffball flying around just out of their reach. Then the bird did the worst thing possible. The bird made his landing on top of Tsuna's hair.

Sensing the envious glares of not only those surrounding female fans of Hibird, Tsuna realized in horror that those thugs that Ryohei had brought along had increased in numbers. They increased due to the fact that some of the newer thugs were the boyfriends of Hibird's fangirls.

They obviously got jealous when their girlfriends decided to pay attention to another guy; totally ignoring the fact that their girlfriends actual target was the little yellow bird sleeping on Tsuna's head.

"Run, Tsunayoshi-chan! Run!"

Tsuna turned toward Byakuran and cursed the laughing bastard for lighting the fuse to the slowly burning hell he was going to suffer through. If only that devil had kept quiet, he might had the chance to escape from the mob out of surprise, but now…now he got no choice but to just run like that bastard had ordered!

Lambo suddenly start crying in his arms at the scary mob behind them didn't help at all when the boy was leaving a noisy trail for those crazy fangirls and their overly jealous boyfriends to follow.

Tsuna decided to ditch the crybaby by handing Lambo into a surprised Gokudera when he passed by the teen.

After running for what felt like an enterinty to him and still hearing Lambo's crying; Tsuna took a chance to look behind him.

"HIIIEEE? Why are you following me?" Tsuna screamed in horror realization that Gokudera had chased after him with Lambo still crying in his arms.

"I'm not some fucking babysitter!" Gokudera retorted before a shout of "little brother" was heard from behind making Gokudera flinched.

Tsuna felt he was going crazy when he realized why Gokudera had decided to chases after him. It was Bianchi…or was it? He couldn't tell for sure with how the woman was dressed in what appeared to be a pink wedding grown (actually just a Victorian style dress), her long purple hair had been pulled up into a loose buns with curly strands of hairs hanging off the side of her heavily make-up face. She was even hold a lacy pink sun umbrella to match with the young lady from the Victorian age theme as she waves her gloved hand calling, "Little brother! Little brother! Wait up for me little brother!"

Tsuna couldn't take it anymore! "WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?" he screamed, hoping someone out there could give him an answer…or better yet, send him back to his own crazy messed up world! At least back in his own world he could understand why they were so messed up! He only had to blame Reborn. In this world, he didn't even have the pleasure to place the blame on the over-grown adult-Reborn for causing all the craziness that happened during his day.

Peck. Peck. Tsuna's head start spurting a fountain of blood when Hibird decided to pecks him on his head for disturbing his sleep.

Something about Hibird strange behavior strike a sense of déjà vu in Tsuna, but he push it to the back of his mind due to the fact that he could hear the pounding of footsteps of the mob chasing him getting closer by the second.

"Hey, are you alright?" Gokudera asked having caught up to Tsuna when the bird's pecking had slowed him down. "You're bleeding! Should we head to the hospital?"

"HOSPITAL!" Tsuna suddenly screamed coming to a complete stop which cause Gokudera who was right behind him to slam right into his back. Lambo was send flying into the air. The mob behind them crashing into Gokudera who tumbled forward on top of Tsuna, only to catch the falling Lambo on his back. All the while, Hibird had floated away only to landed back on Tsuna head to give him another round of harsh pecking as punishment.

Being crushed under a dog-pile of two with a bird continually pecking his head, Tsuna's mind kept repeating two thoughts. First, Gokudera and Lambo were heavy! Secondly, hospital! Hospital…Hibird…disturbed sleep…biting to death…Hibari!

Hibird is actually Hibari! No way! He was only thinking such stupid thoughts because Gokudera and Lambo had cut off the blood supply to his brain and Hibird was not helping with the blood flow with how the bird was poking holes into his head. That's right, there was just no way could Hibird be Hibari. He was only thinking stupidly because of blood lost. He needs to sleep it off.

* * *

><p><strong> Preview: Let's go back to the KHR world to see how our stalker-chan is doing.<strong>


	7. Back to Reality

**Finally back to reality…only a dream!**

"Hibird is actually Hibari? No way!" Tsuna shouted slapping out of his short nap only to find that he was not on the floor…well he was on the floor, but it was the floor to his kitchen to which he awaken from and not the stone floor of the stadium.

"Hibird is who?" a laughing voice asked.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna shouted upon taking in his surroundings. He was somehow in his kitchen. Yamamoto was bending over him to see if he was alright. He found it strange that Gokudera was laying asleep on the floor by the entrance with Bianchi hovering over him to see if she could heal him back to health, which he seriously doubt unless she wear her goggles or disappear from his sight.

Then his sight landed on the person he was most happy to see; "baby-size Reborn!"

BAM!

Tsuna got slammed on the face by a green Leon-hammer as Reborn glare icicle shards into his body.

"Who are you calling baby-size?"

For once, Tsuna didn't care that that Reborn was angry enough to kill him, nor did he care that the baby hitman was now pointing a gun at him when he grabbed Reborn into a hug.

"I've never thought that I would be so happy to you again! I thought that I was going to be killed by those crazy fans! Reborn thank you for saving me!"

"What are you blabbing about, dame-Tsuna?" Reborn question getting a really bad feelings about his student sudden change in attitudes.

First, the boy woke up by himself only to take his time getting change even after seeing the time marking 7:40. Usually Tsuna would have gotten so work up for oversleeping that he would be rushing like mad to get ready for school. To make matter worse, the boy decided to dress in casual wears instead of his school uniform.

Second, Tsuna had sensed him in the hallway, but had been, too, overconfident to actually dodge his attacked. He was send flying down the stair for that as punishment.

Then Tsuna pretended he didn't know them and had even called Gokudera a cop. Running into the kitchen crying like a baby just because of some target practices (Target practice for him, but dodging practice for Tsuna), the boy went and hug Bianchi.

Mistaken identities, however, was not the problem, the problem was that Tsuna didn't let go of Bianchi in the first two second he realized who she was. He always does in the two second span if he came close to her by mistake.

After getting slam by poison cake, he was knocked out for ten minutes only start screaming about Hibird being Hibari and hugging him like they haven't seen each other for years.

"And what did you say about crazy fans?"

"Huh?" Tsuna finally put Reborn on the table so that they could talk, "Are you saying you didn't save me from that other crazy world?"

"Crazy world?" Reborn question with a hint of interest which only snapped Tsuna's lip closed as he realized that Reborn wasn't the one who saved him.

"Tell me more about this crazy world you speak of, dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna just shook his head, knowing that if he was to say anything, it would be like handing Reborn ammunitions to use on him in the future. If the baby didn't know, then he was going to keep silence.

"Then stay silence forever." Reborn threaten. Tsuna could only give-in with a tear-stained face.

"Byakuran said it was another world." Reborn repeated once Tsuna had explained everything that had happen since this morning.

How can Tsuna not give in with his life on the line? Even if he chose to die over telling Reborn, Tsuna was still going to suffer because Reborn was the type of guy who would dance on his grave as revenge for being such a lousy student, then toss out all of the blackmailing photos that the sadistic baby had kept of him so that even in death, he was still being laughed at. He was even sure that Reborn would go to heaven or hell or where ever he was going just to annoy him.

"Well, it seem that it doesn't matter anymore since you're back and that stalker-Tsuna we met is now gone." Reborn lightly commend surprising Tsuna.

"So you're not going to torture me about being a stalker or anything."

"Do you want to be torture for the actions of your alternative self?" Reborn teased.

Before the baby could work on his words, Tsuna quickly shook his head in answers. He didn't want to give Reborn ideas; the baby already had more than enough ideas to torture him with.

"Then since you missed school, I'll begin your tutoring session early today." Reborn stated before having Leon-helicopter drop a sack of books on top of Tsuna. He ignored Tsuna request for a break as Yamamoto helped Tsuna out from the piles of heavy textbooks. Gokudera of course was still unconscious from his earlier encounter.

* * *

><p>"Huh…74?" Tsuna answered Reborn as the baby hitman read a question out from one of the many text on the table.<p>

"Wrong" Reborn stated pushing down on the bomb detonator causing Tsuna to get executed for answering wrongly before turning to face Yamamoto for his answer.

"37" Yamamoto answered with a smile, although, the beans of sweat on his forehead counter what his smile was saying about his thought on the situation.

"Not bad" Reborn stated allowing Yamamoto to sigh in relief that he wasn't going to get shocked like Tsuna. "But next time I want you to work out the problem. I don't want another guess."

"Ha-ha, you figured it out?" Yamamoto felt like crying now that he lost his last trump card. Lucky for him Reborn decided to return his attention to Tsuna only to find the boy unconscious…or not when Tsuna stirred awake from where he had face-planted on the table.

"Urggh…Bad dream." Tsuna mumbled not fully aware of his surrounding as he rubbed his head so that his hair wasn't sticking out of his normal spikes, "That's the last time I'll let Byakuran talk me into eating a bag marshmallows before bed. Worse nightmare ever…to dream of the cop finding me and a crazy baby try-try-try…." Tsuna stuttered like a broken record when he realized that the said baby was right before his eyes, watching him with an amused expression on his face. Yamamoto was sitting nearby, his smile getting wider by the second as if he was saying that something fun was going to happen.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the alternative world, Tsuna awoken to the sound of squealing girls, only to find himself tied to the stadium railing. Gokudera was found to be tied up next to him as Bianchi hover over him like a doting mother. Lambo was being hugged by Kyoko-chan like a doll again and Hibird was no where to be seen.<p>

But none of those matter to Tsuna more than the fact that he was once again back in this crazy messed up world!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about another short chapter, and I know that this part isn't really funny, but there need to be some serious moment in order to move the storyline along. Just bare with it for another chapter.<strong>

**Preview: The truth of the ****situation.**


	8. Introduction

**Introduction…crazy baby, sword freak, and lousy cop!**

"Urggh…Bad dream." Tsuna mumbled not fully aware of his surrounding, "That's the last time I'll let Byakuran talk me into eating a bag marshmallows before bed. Worse nightmare ever…to dream of the cop finding me and a crazy baby try-try-try…."

Tsuna couldn't continue what he was saying when his sight landed on the crazy baby from before. Taking a quick looked around the room, he spotted his old classmate and popular soccer star, Yamamoto Takashi, smiling at him. The cop from before was sleeping on HIS bed. Why was he sleeping at the desk when that lousy cop got HIS bed? The bastard couldn't even protect him!

"Seem like it time for a break" Reborn sighed in disappointment that he could no longer tortu-tutor his favorite student, before a sudden mischievous smile appeared. Along with the smile a green light bulb with a pair of glowing yellow eyes appeared above his head.

Tsuna was amazed with the little green lizard, too, unaware of the danger he would soon find himself in when Reborn sudden grabbed the light bulb turning the creature into a large paper fan that one usually sees used by comedians for slapping their partner for acting stupid.

Tsuna received a slap just like the partner to the comedians.

"What did you hit me for, you crazy baby?" Tsuna shouted in outrage, holding his stinging red cheek.

"That was for my baka-student, for running away from my tutoring session." Reborn explained.

He slapped Tsuna again before Tsuna could even complain, "That one was for you, just because I hate you."

Tsuna gaped, Tsuna frown, Tsuna scowled at Reborn for those outrageous reasons. He could understand why he got hit, if the reason was because he had called the baby, crazy. Or even, because the kid was jealous of his statue as Kyoko-chan's most loyal and biggest fan. But to get hit because of the crazy baby's runaway student and because the baby hate him was unreasonable!

"What does what your student does have anything to do with me?" Tsuna screamed before the words fully reached his brain and he looked shock. "Wait did you say student? How can a baby have a student? How can a baby even talk? Lambo couldn't talk until he was at least two."

Another slap by the green paper fan cause Tsuna to stood from his seat in anger. There was just no way he was just going to sit there and let the crazy baby hit him anymore.

Yamamoto stool after him sensing the danger in Tsuna's train of thought.

"Maa-maa, Tsuna, calm down." He patted Tsuna on the shoulder to show that he was willing to resort to using force to stop him from acting rashly if needed. Tsuna looked over at Yamamoto having nearly forgotten that the athlete was still there.

"HIIEE! Don't hit me!" Tsuna shouted, unconsciously shielding his head with his arms as Yamamoto pulled away out of surprised.

"Huh? Why would I hit you, Tsuna?"

"You're not mad at me anymore? You really forgive me for insulting those ball-sports?" Tsuna foolishly asked one question too many.

Yamamoto gave him a wide smile as the boy went over to pick up his wooden bamboo sword.

"Of course I'm not mad at you, Tsuna." He swung the sword in the air transforming it into Shigure Kintoki's true form, "as long as you're not talking about baseball…"

All the color on Tsuna's face drained away as his neck touched the cold blade. He didn't even dare to squeak in fear of accidentally getting cut. He was saved from the worry when Yamamoto turned around to sliced the five tube of explosives in midair.

Clouds of gray smoke and smell of gunpowder filled the room as Tsuna watched in horror realization that those tubes had been real dynamites! To make it worst, it was the cop who threw those dynamites as the boy had awaken during their talk and for some reason had decided to attack them.

"How dare you pointed a weapon at Juudaime, you baseball-baka!" Gokudera snapped at Yamamoto before slapping the boy over the head.

Yamamoto laughed it off as if the slap didn't even hurt before turning back to Tsuna.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just joking with you stalker-san. Didn't mean to actually kill you."

"I'm not a stalker!" Tsuna exclaimed in anger now that fears no longer took over his mind, "Ran-kun told me that I'm just overly protected of Kyoko-chan!"

"Heh? Protect?" Reborn asked inserting himself back into the conversation. "I was told that you were her own personal stalker."

"Who told you that?" Tsuna looked at Reborn in horror after learning the facts.

"You told me, or to be more accurate, my baka-student, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Tsuna of this world."

"What?"

* * *

><p>"So…I'm not in my world right now?" Tsuna asked looking at Reborn like the baby was crazy, which he had already determined that Reborn was indeed crazy. He just needs to play along for now. He was sure Byakuran and Yuni would come out of his closet or somewhere soon and tell him everything was just a great big joke.<p>

"You're not." Reborn simply stated, "Our Tsuna somehow got switch with you. I need to find out why and how, so…" Reborn paused for a moment before an idea came to mind and he smirks.

Even having only just met the crazy baby who had called himself his home-tutor, Tsuna could already tell that his supposed other self must have suffer plenty under the sadistic baby so-call tutoring sessions. He wasn't wrong when he sudden found himself got tied up by a slimy looking green rope with yellow eyes.

Before Tsuna could even asked what was going on, Reborn had dragged him out through the window and into the back yard. Tsuna would have fainted once again, if not for the fact that the action of jumping out the second story window had been too fast for his feeble human mind to process.

He was uncermony dropped on the moist wet grass before Reborn called over three kids playing in HIS yard. One of the kids he recognized as his cousin Lambo. The other one was an egg-shaped head girl he met at the park from time to time. The oldest of the three was a completely new boy to him.

The boy was around the age of ten with light tan hair and huge round puppy-like eyes that just begged to be petted, which Tsuna did when he felt the rope loosen its hold on him.

"OH! How cute!" Tsuna exclaimed grabbing onto the boy the first moment he himself released from his bound.

Reborn sighed as he watches Tsuna cuddled Fuuta as the boy squirmed within the bear hug. What happen to his 'almost' perfect mafia boss? This stlaker-san was a total wimp with a girly taste in all-things-cute.

Unable to watch any longer, Reborn kicked Tsuna behind the head causing him to let go of Fuuta as planned, "Don't strangle Fuuta! He is more valuable than you are." Reborn ordered jumping up on Fuuta's shoulder to see if the boy would survive. He would. Reborn determined before facing a Tsuna clutching his head in pain.

"Reborn-san, what going on here?" Fuuta asked.

"Stalker-san here will replace Tsuna for a few hours." Reborn explained, "He will be watching you and the other two while I take care of some business."

"Stalker-san?" Fuuta asked again more confused than he was before as he looked between Reborn and Tsuna.

"He's not Dame-Tsuna, Fuuta. He only look like him."

"Oh!" Fuuta exclaimed like he had finally understand, "So this person who looked like Tsuna-nii is actually not Tsuna-nii but a person call Stalker-san!"

"Yes, very good." Reborn commented.

"NOOOO~! I'm not a stalker!" Tsuna countered on deaf ears as Fuuta ran back toward the place where Lambo and I-pin were playing.

Reborn smirk at the victory of seeing Tsuna distress face. "That boy was Fuuta." Reborn introduced ignoring the fact that Tsuna might not even hear him due to the shock the boy was in. "Then there is I-pin and Lambo. You are to babysit the three of them while I'm away. Yamamoto and Gokudera will be here to help you."

"Huh?" Tsuna looked surprised at the sudden task. "Babysit? Okay." Tsuna answered. He taken care of Lambo for his mother plenty of times already, two more kids added to his watch list wasn't going to be a challenge at all. Kyoko-chan would be so proud of him for taking care of the kids that perhaps she might even decide to marry him and then they could have their own set of children. They could live in a big house with white picket fences. A tree house is a must have and maybe they could even have it in a sakura tree.

Too busy daydreaming, Tsuna fail to notice the smirk on Reborn face as the baby hitman disappeared over the fences.

"You're too naive, stalker-san."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I got nothing to say, just thanks for R&amp;R. <strong>

PREVIEW: Babysitting...do I need to say anymore?


	9. Babysitting, no problem

**Babysitting, no problem…unless they're mafia children!**

"Huh?" Tsuna looked surprised at the sudden task. "Babysit? Okay." Tsuna answered as he lets his mind wander into dreamland where he and Kyoko were a happy married family.

"Hey, Hey, Tsuna!" a familiar voice awoken him from his daydream. Only then did Tsuna realize that Reborn had already disappeared and he was alone in the backyard with those three kids. Lambo had been the one to have called him.

"No, Lambo-san!" Fuuta screamed as the boy rushed over with I-pin following behind, "That's not Tsuna-nii. Reborn-san told me his name is Stalker-san."

"NOOOO! My name is Tsuna! And I'm not a stalker!"

Lambo ignored him, instead taking Fuuta's words over his because it was funnier.

I-pin only gave him a look of confusion, "You name Stalker-san?"

Tsuna shook his head but without her glasses, I-pin thought that he had nodded so she gave him a wide smile, "你 好, Stalker-san!"

Tsuna mouth dropped at how heartless these kids were being. The supposed joke he thought Byakuran and Yuni had pulled on him was turning out to be only his dream when Reborn's words about him being a different-world Tsuna sound more like facts. How was that even possible? How can he be in a different world?

"Stalker-san! We're here to help you with babysitting like the kid had asked" Yamamoto greeted him having finally reached the porch using the safe method of stairs and doorway instead of jumping out window, Gokudera towing behind him with his hand raise ready to knuckle punch the jock for teasing Tsuna.

"I'm really not a stalker!" Tsuna's claimed fell on deaf ears when Yamamoto only laughed at Gokudera failed attempt to get revenge when Yamamoto had dodged at the last second.

"Stalker-Tsuna gives Lambo takoyaki!" Lambo randomly ordered snapping Tsuna attention back on the boy. How can his cute little cousin joined the rest of the Namimori's population in calling him a stalker as well? The boy had always been on his side even since he starts watching over the boy since he was two!

"Takoyaki! Takoyaki! Takoyaki!" Lambo chanted.

Tsuna bend down to explain that he didn't have any takoyaki on him and that perhaps if the kid stop calling him a stalker, he would go buy some later.

Tsuna soon find that it was useless to bribe a spoiled mafia kid when Lambo start crying. Tsuna stare in horror. Why had the kid start crying? Was it really because he didn't have any takoyaki right now? Why was he scratching his hair now? Does Lambo need a bath? Why is a pink generator appearing from Lambo's afro-hairstyle? Why is he throwing the generator in his direction?

Tsuna caught the pink generator out of surprise, but he regretted it the moment it landed on his hand and he notice that the pin was missing. When had Lambo pulled th—"AaaaaaaaaaaaahhH!" Tsuna screamed as the blast occurred, sending him into the air before gravity once again decided to accept him with a painful slam.

"W-w-who ga-gave Lam-bo gen-generators?" Tsuna screamed despite the pain shooting through his body because of the fall.

"Ha-ha, Stalker-san look" Yamamoto laughed ignoring Tsuna looked of disbelieve that the boy was ignoring the facts that he was in pain. If Yuni was here, she would have at least rushed over to see how he was doing! Instead he followed Yamamoto's finger across the yard as the boy explain what to look for, "You got I-pin all embarrassed."

Indeed, the girl in question was quite red in the face. Looking down at himself he could see why as he, too, blush. The blast from before had gotten his clothes all blown off, leaving him in only his heart-shaped boxer.

He looked back at I-pin with plan to apologize, but paused when he notice that the girl's forehead was flashing with six dots changing to five. He blinked only to see it changed to four. Rubbing his eyes to make sure that he wasn't seeing things, Tsuna realized that the circle marking her head was really disappearing to four.

Tsuna stood up with plan to ask if she was alright when its turns to three. Walking over to I-pin the number decreased to two.

Gokudera was shouting for him to stay away, but he ignores it in favor of filling his curiosity. The phrase 'curiosity killed the cat' made him momentary freeze, but he ignored that too.

By the time, he reached the girl, the number had changed from two to one. Picking up I-pin, Tsuna soon regretted it when the number of dot shifts from one to zero.

A bright flash of white light invaded his vision and he found himself once again in the air. This time farther than the last as it allow him to feel the horror of free-falling through the atmosphere. His scream where heard all the way from Nami-chuu as several students turn in their seat toward his direction wondering what had caused the noise.

Nearing the ground Tsuna could hear Gokudera shouting to Fuuta about ranking something. How can that lousy cop be asking for a ranking when he was about to die? And it was from a ten year-old no less! How pitiful he was going to be?

He could already see his blood splattered, broken body laying on the ground any second now…any second now…any...second…no-w? Tsuna opened his eyes when his body seems to have stopped falling.

"HIIIEE!" He screamed seeing that he was still up in the air. A second, calmer look around him, made him realize that he was no longer falling. Instead he was floating five feet above ground. Tsuna tried to flip himself right side up so that he could landed his feet on the ground, only to find that he couldn't.

Have gravity finally abandon him? Would he be curse to float mid-air forever? Does he have to listen to Fuuta calling him stalker-san as the boy insult him by ranking his athletics abilities as the lowest of the low? Then the boy went on to say that his love for Kyoko was only ranked 43 out of 184. How can it be that low?

His favorite food was apparently inago… since when did he start liking grasshopper? His love and respect for Reborn was out of this world? Tsuna get shivers just thinking about the kid, there was no way he love him that much!

Across town, Reborn got a strange urge to fire his Leon-gun at the passby that was just walking pass him.

Then Tsuna notices that he was shivering for a different reason when a drop of water hit his nose. Another hit, made him looked up at the once sunny sky turned gray. "Rain?"

"Rain?" Fuuta repeated in surprise as gravity finally decided to accept Tsuna once again with a crushing fall, "Oh no! Does that mean my rankings was useless again?" Fuuta complained making Tsuna one very happy man knowing that those ranking were all incorrect (although the first ranking was still correct).

"Fuuta, get I-pin and Lambo and come inside before it start to pour!" Yamamoto ordered stepping aside so that the kids can hurry in to the house.

"You should come in as well, Juudaime!" Gokudera cried as he rushed toward the closet to get some towels now that it was beginning to pour.

Tsuna clumsily pushed himself to his feet before making his way toward the porch, only to realized in horror that Yamamoto was still a bit anger by his careless comment on sports when he slammed himself against the glass door. He was locked out in the rain because he hates for sports?

"Let me in!" Tsuna screamed pounding on the door, hoping someone that was not Yamamoto would answer him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Before you start questioning yourself or me on why Stalker-Tsuna isn't admitting himself to be a stalker, just think about it...who would admitted that they, themselves is a stalker. Loyal fan, yes. Stalker, never!<strong>

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading this and thanks to those of you who review!**

**Preview****: ****Visitors from school. I'm going to stick with Stalker-Tsuna for a few more chaps then go back to KHR-Tsuna.**


	10. Visitors from school

**AN: First off I would like to thanks Miyanoai for pointing out the mistakes. I've made sure to use the correct term in this chapter. Also thanks for always reviewing! **

**Thank you everyone else as well! I'm always happy to be receiving your words of support.**

** Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Visitors from school…are real treats!<strong>

"Let me in!" Tsuna screamed pounding on the door when he ran into the glass It had seems that Yamamoto had locked him out when the boy lets the kids entered to shelter from the pouring rain. Was Yamamoto that coldhearted to hold a grudge against him even now?

"What are you doing, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked. He was standing next to the 'wide open' doorway just three steps away from where Tsuna was pounding on the glass screen. "You'll get sick if you stay out there not wearing anything."

Tsuna stare in shock. Was that door always open? How did he miss see the entrance into his own home? He even falsely accused Yamamoto for being heartless! Bad Tsuna, bad!

But then again, he blames it all on the falls he had been getting since he woke up this morning. It must have been a total of five times already. He was sure he gotten aerophobia by now with all his near-death falls.

First was when he got kicked by the crazy baby off the staircase.

Second was when he fainted after getting hit by something purple in the face. He couldn't really remember what had happened for some reason. It must be too horrible to remember.

The third times, he got tossed out the window.

Fourth was when Lambo threw the grenade at him. Why was it hot pink anyway?

Fifth time was that I-pin girl fault for somehow exploding on him and sending him 500fts into the air. Should he count the fall caused by her since he didn't actually fall to the ground because Fuuta stop the gravity flow?

Tsuna blushed when he felt Gokudera stepped out onto the porch in order to drape a warm towel over his head as the boy, led him back into the house. Tsuna smile at Gokudera with a sudden feeling of admiration and gratefulness for the boy's kindness.

Even since he came to this weird, messed-up world, the cop look-a-like had been the only one to act kind toward him just like an older brother. He was going to be Tsuna's older brother! Tsuna decided with a firm nod of his head in determination of making it into a fact.

The chiming of the doorbell and Yamamoto cried that he would get the door made Tsuna speed up his step toward the front entrance to see who was visiting him during such bad weather.

The moment he saw who it was Tsuna disappeared up the stair only to reappeared five second later fully dressed, hair combed, and he even managed to somehow gotten his hand on a orange daisy that he held out toward the angel wearing a yellow raincoat.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna squealed, his face completely red as he straighten himself up like a board.

"Hello, Tsuna-kun. How are you feeling?" Kyoko asked with a smile.

Tsuna melted like goo on to the floor. Kyoko was calling him 'Tsuna-kun'! Kyoko was smiling at him! Kyoko was visiting him! Kyoko had asked about his feelings! Kyoko was down on her knee making sure that he was alright!

"NOOOOOOOO! Kyoko-chan shouldn't be kneeling!" Tsuna recollected himself as he grabbed Kyoko to her feet only to drags her into the living room ignoring the fact that she wasn't his only visitors nor was she the only one kneeling down to check on him.

Only once he set the girl on the couch did he realize that the girl he had dragged was not Kyoko. Instead it was a girl that he fears since their very first meeting.

"Nagi-aneki!"

Chrome looked surprised. How did Boss know her real name? She had only ever told Mukuro that name. And why did he use the suffix for older sister? She was younger than him right?

"Why are you wearing an eye patch? Did you poke your eyes from peeking on Mukuro?" Tsuna covered his cheeks the moment those words escaped. He was going to get slapped again!

Chrome blushed. What was boss saying? She would NEVER!

"Bossu, I think you need more rest." Chrome stated standing up with all the dignity that had been trained into her during her younger days. She so badly wanted to use her illusion to choke him just like the way Mukuro had once shown her how to shut someone up.

"Bossu?" Tsuna looked horrified when Reborn's words once more hit him. 'You are not in your world.' 'You had switch place with the Sawada Tsunayoshi of this world.' 'The you of this world is a mafia boss.' Oh my god! "I'm a mafia boss!"

"What?" the sound of Hana Kurokawa voice made him look up to see the girl in question standing in shock. By her side was Kyoko who was looking as if she was slightly disappointed for some reason. Gokudera only smile as Yamamoto face palmed his head.

"You fail in keeping the secret, stalker-san. Now we might have to restart the game…" Yamamoto sighed, "And after I have finally reached the stage where I'm the great and powerful rain guardian swordsman too…"

"There is not starting over!" Gokudera screamed, "This is not a game!"

Yamamoto looked up in surprised, "Heh? We don't have to restart this game? Cool! Does this mean I can tell my teammates about the mafia?"

"Of course not! Juudaime didn't want anyone to know!"

"Now, I'm confused." Yamamoto croaked his head to the side, "The rules, Tsuna made said no telling that we are mafioso, but the game didn't have to be restart because of a rule break?"

"Like I said" Gokudera growled getting impatient with Yamamoto denseness, "This is NOT a game!"

Tsuna had long ignored them choosing instead to blow all his worry away by solely focusing his attention on HIS beautiful goddess, Kyoko-chan.

Guiding her to a seat on the couch, making sure that she was comfortable. He even went into the kitchen a few times, coming back with plates, forks, candles, a pot of warm oolong tea, and Kyoko-chan's favorite, cakes.

Within the span of thirty minutes the living room became a display cases for cake of all kinds. There were cheesecake, chiffon, shortcake, sponge cake, butter cake, and even a tower cake that spelled the word, KYOKO. Each with a different theme, but each theme seems to shout his love for Kyoko.

She blushed at all the cakes. Gokudera wondering where the cakes came from, sneaked a peek into the kitchen to see Tsuna magically pulled out a finished cake from the oven before speed decorate the cake in the span of three seconds. How was that even possible?

"Does he know how to make anything else?" Yamamoto asked peeking over Gokudera's head to watch Tsuna work. "I wonder if he can make me some curry?"

"Curry? Does Kyoko-chan like curry? I don't know how to make curry!" Tsuna screamed in horror at failing to make something that Kyoko might like to eat. "Ran-kun only told me that Kyoko-chan like cakes and marshmallow! How do I make curry?"

"Who's Ran-kun?"

"You like marshmallow, Kyoko?"

"Why is boss still making cakes?"

"WAAAA! SO MANY CAKES! All for Lambo!"

"No, Lambo! We share."

"Stalker-san is the fastest baker around. But his ranking on cooking is 9839 out of 1290. He can only bake cakes."

"Can I still have curry?"

"Be quite you baseball-baka!"

"THIS IS EXTREMELY A LOT OF CAKES!" the shout of the living room made them all poked their head out the door to see a soaking wet Ryohei gobbling up a full yellow chiffon cake himself.

"HEEEEIII! Sasagawa-sempai is eating my cakes! Does this mean I get to marry Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna screamed in excitement causing Kyoko to blush as the others looked at him strangely.

"_What is Stalker-san/Juudaime/Sawada/Bossu saying?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**PREVIEW: Fight**


	11. Interlude: Reborn Investigation

**AN: Sorry, I know the preview said 'Fight', but I've decided to go a different route since I was a bit busy today. **

**I also want to dedicate this chapter to Chocolate and Carmel for planting this idea about Reborn killing Byakuran into my head a few chapters back. Sorry I didn't ask for permission first since this was just a spur of the moment, so if you have a problem with plagiarism, just messages me and I'll take down this chapter. **

**Also to those who wish to know the exact timeline to this story. It sometime after Shimon arc but before the Arcobaleno Battle. Before Reborn's strange dream.**

**Anyway please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude: Reborn's Investigation<strong>

"Dame-Tsuna, I'll get even for you." Reborn stated as if he was praying before looking up at the beach cottage in the distance.

Meanwhile in the other world, Tsuna got the feeling of wanting to scream that he wasn't going to die anytime soon even though he was surround by a lot, and I do mean a lot of people wishing to get first dip on stabbing him.

Reborn sighed, 'Why was Vongola greatest enemy staying so near their future boss?' He was sure to have a talk with Iemitsu. That selfish good-for-nothing was going to hear an earful from him for being so lazy as to station Byakuran so near Namimori just so he can visit his son when he check up on Byakuran.

Although, it was thanks to that foolish man's decision that Yamamoto was saved, Reborn was still holding a grudge against the man that supposedly caused his death in that future. Now thanks to Stalker-Tsuna, Reborn finally got a reason to get his revenge…for his student of course.

A very rational reason, especially since he spend almost two whole years training that Dame-Tsuna into someone fitting to be Vongola Decimo. What's more, that fool dares to steal his fun away by sending him a lousy replacement.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! The door to the cottage was suddenly blown apart with six powerful shots of sun flame bullets.

Byakuran didn't even flinch on the couch in the next room over, totally focused on whatever show he was watching as he grabbed another handful of marshmallow out of the plastic bag in his lap.

However, Byakuran did reacts to the shadow that towered over him "Whatever you're selling, I don't want it." He answered, despite knowing that the person who had interrupted him was not a salesman.

His smile widen when Reborn pointed the green gun at his head. "I was just joking, Arcobaleno of the sun. You didn't have to destroy my door, though."

"It'll get repair, but you on the other hand might need more than a little repair work if I don't get my answer."

"And, what may I asked is the answer you are looking for?" Byakuran turned slightly serious. He even went as fall as to put down his bag of marshmallow as he turn toward Reborn with a look full of confusion.

"Shouldn't you already know what I wanted to asked?"

"Should I?"

Reborn kicked him on the head making Byakuran landed on the bag of marshmallow on the table.

"Haey!" Byakuran screamed with his mouth stuffed from marshmallow, "Woat de bog odea?" (What the big idea?)

"Don't talk with your mouth full" Reborn smacked him with a rolled up Leon-newspaper.

Byakuran coughed from the sudden hit that made him swallow more than three marshmallow straight before sending Reborn a glare.

SMACK! Reborn had hit him again, this time on his cheek, "Have some manner. It's rude to stuff your face without first treating your guest."

"I didn't invite you!" Byakuran retorted.

SMACK! "You are being too loud. I'm a baby. I have sensitive ears." Reborn whined, going so far as to hiding his eyes behind the sleeve of his black coat as if he was crying.

"LIAR!" Byakuran screamed in shocked at how fake the baby was acting. If his ears were really that sensitive, he wouldn't be able to use such a loud gun.

Reborn didn't even try to hide the disappointment that Byakuran had found out when the baby 'tched' before facing him with dry eyes.

"So, I'm a liar." Reborn admitted, "But you are a kidnapper. On my scale, kidnappers are worse than liars."

"What made you think I've kidnapped Tsunayoshi?"

"Ohhh~ and how did you know that it was Dame-Tsuna that was missing?" Reborn questioned once again towering over Byakuran with a fearsome aura that totally ignores the logic of his true size.

Byakuran on the other hand, looked like he was the star in a horror film as he realized his mistake. But then again, he had nothing to hide!

"I didn't do anything!" He stated firmly not backing down from Reborn aura…okay so he took a step backward, but he didn't bend down from the demon standing behind Reborn…okay so he broken down when Reborn took a step toward him.

"I really didn't do anything! Tsunayoshi just suddenly appeared in one of the other world! I didn't even have any contact with him since our meeting in the future! I really didn't do anything!" Byakuran finally broken down when Reborn's aura did something so terrorizing that it made him wonder why he had never experience something so fearsome, and so overwhelming terrifying in any of his other worlds before. Was this the reason why Reborn was known as the strongest hitman?

He had to make a mental note to self: NEVER EVER EVER get on the bad side of Reborn-SAMA again!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I have to cut this short. As for what Reborn did to Byakuran, I'll just leave it to your imagination. I have my own but it not as scary. If you still want to find out, just scroll down the page. Thanks again for reading.<strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

He had to make a mental note to self: NEVER EVER EVER get on the bad side of Reborn-SAMA again!

How on earth did that baby find his stash of marshmallow supplies! He hid it in the most safest spot in the house, the bathroom's attic! No one in their right mind would look there but Reborn just headed right over to his bathroom and shot those sun flame bullet through the ceiling.

Why does his marshmallow have to suffer being melted by sun flames just because he wanted to tease that baby a little?

Wait…maybe melted marshmallow won't be so bad, he could have s'more.

Oh! Who was he kidding? S'more? He doesn't like s'more! He only like marshmallow because they are fluff like cloud, not the melted goo covering his bathroom floor!


	12. Signatures on application

**Signatures on application…club, team, committee, and marriage applications?**

"Marry Kyoko?" Ryohei asked, dropping the plate he was holding as the cake splattered onto the low coffee table.

He turns to see how his sister was feeling about the sudden situation. Kyoko was blushing bright red but she was not angry nor did she looks excited about marrying Tsuna. It was more out of embarrassment for Tsuna's sudden request.

"NO WAY! I'll only let you marry her if you can beat me!" Ryohei shouted, firmly deciding that his sister didn't want to marry yet.

"Onii-san!" Kyoko was shocked that her brother would decide on the matter with a boxing match. How can he be so irresponsible?

"Don't worry, Kyoko! Even if Sawada does win, he must also wait until you two are at least 18 to get legally marry! You can decide if you extremely like him or not during that time!"

"SO SAWADA! Ryohei suddenly turns to face Tsuna, "Join the boxing club!"

"Boxing?" Tsuna had never even been interest in sport much less one that required you to get beaten up. "W-why?"

"Because I can only fight extreme boxer!"

Tsuna flinched back from the volume of Ryohei's voice, but gave the suggestion serious thoughts. On one hand, he can get beaten up by joining the boxing club and get the girl of his dream. But on the other hand, he can safety ignore the older teen and hope that somehow someway, Kyoko would spare him the time of day.

Why does he even have to think? The choice was obvious. He was choosing the one that allow him to be happy with Kyoko-chan! "Sign me up, sempai!"

"That's the spirits, Sawada!" Ryohei magically pulled out a boxing club application for Tsuna to sign.

Gokudera tried to stop him, but Yamamoto stopped him by covering his mouth. "Gokudera, sorry, but this is the kid's order." Yamamoto explained pushing his friend into the arms of a passing Bianchi as she headed toward the kitchen to make Reborn a poison-cooking snack for when the baby return.

Gokudera fainted on contact as Bianchi decided to wait on her snack in order to treat her sickly little brother. "Hayato is so weak." She sighed dragging him up the stairs.

Yamamoto looked regretful at his friend before turning back to Tsuna "Tsuna join the baseball team too!" Yamamoto suddenly pulls out an application form for Tsuna to sign.

"Huh? Why do I need to join the baseball team as well?"

"Well~ Doesn't Sasagawa-san go to support our school baseball's team?" Yamamoto asked before turning to get an answer from Kyoko.

"Y-yes." She answers confusingly not understanding why Yamamoto was asking her. She went to those games because she wanted to make precious memories of her time in middle school with all her friends.

Tsuna only need to understand the first part of her answer as he once again start daydreaming of Kyoko cheering him on from the sideline when he punch a man twice his size out of the boxing ring. Then the scene change into one where he was standing on the baseball mount getting ready to pitch a fast ball at a faceless batter with Kyoko wearing a cheerleading outfit as she wave two puffy pom-poms.

"Okay! Sign me up for baseball!"

"Then sign this while you're at it, Stalker-san. Kyoko-san will be happy to know that you will be protecting her on the disciplinary committee." Reborn suddenly appeared out of nowhere as he handed Tsuna another sheet to sign.

"Okay! Sign me up for the disciplinary committee!" Tsuna shouted, signing his name on to the sheet before he realizes that something was wrong, "When did you come back? And wait a moment, when did our school have a disciplinary committee?" he asked Reborn as the baby pocket the application form before Tsuna could take it back.

"I just came back." Reborn simply stated ignoring Tsuna second question, since the brunet would probably be long gone by tomorrow. He still hasn't found out how or why his dame-Tsuna got switch with Stalker-Tsuna but he got the feeling that everything would get back to normal by tomorrow. For now, he was going to just enjoy taking advantage of Stalker-Tsuna's naïveté's.

"Why did you make Juudaime sign up for that guy's committee, Reborn-san?" Gokudera shouted in horror as he crawled back into the living room after escaping from Bianchi. How could he allow Tsuna to sign for any of those guys' clubs?

Too busy with Reborn and the other two laughing idiots at finally getting Tsuna to join their clubs, Gokudera failed to notice someone else sneaking up toward Tsuna.

"This is a marriage application, Tsuna-san! Haru heard from outside that you wanted to get marry, so Haru rushed down to city hall to get it for you!"

Tsuna melted from the sight of seeing another pretty girl. She wasn't as pretty as Kyoko, but she was just as cute.

"Just sign here, Tsuna-san." cooed Haru as she leaned toward him. Tsuna wanted to faint from being so near the girl. But he stood firm not wanting to look like a loser in front from such a cute girl…and she was from Midori Middle school no less.

If he remember correctly, Midori Middle were well know as the top girl school around the area. Only the smart and rich young ladies could enter.

"Tsuna-san, sign~" she whined when he took his time.

"O-oka—"

BAM! SMACK! WPAM! BOP!

Four simultaneous hits landed on Tsuna's head before he could fully give his consent.

"Don't just sign anything people give you, Juudaime!"

"Baka"

"What about Kyoko, Dame-Tsuna?"

"…"

Everyone stare at the fourth person who had hit Tsuna when they realize who the culprit was.

They all stared in shock. No one would have expected this person to have a hand in knocking Tsuna unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for leaving it off like this, but I just thought it be more funny having you guess who the fourth person was. I'm pretty sure that you could guess who the other three are. If not, you'll find out in tomorrow chapter. Have fun guessing.<strong>

**Also thanks for reading! And special thanks to those who review!**


	13. Intuition

**AN: So, so, so sorry everyone! I thought I have already posted this chapter, but I just notices that I didn't today! Anyway please just enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Intuition…you should heed it warnings<strong>

BAM! SMACK! WPAM! BOP!

Four simultaneous hits landed on Tsuna's head before he could fully give his consent.

"Don't just sign anything people give you, Juudaime!" Gokudera frown tiredly. This substitute of a boss was being a real pain to watch over unlike his wonderful and much more caution Juudaime.

"Baka" Reborn just simply stated before heading over toward the table of cakes and teas. He had Leon made him a cup of coffee as he stole the piece of plain pound cake from Lambo.

"What about Kyoko, Dame-Tsuna?" Hana shouted angrily at how fast Tsuna had changed his mind about marrying Kyoko. She turns to complain that Kyoko should just dump the jerk, only to find Kyoko was no longer standing where she stood before but instead right next to her.

The orange haired girl had her hand held behind her back. Everyone stared. Everyone was shock. Everyone became speechless when the realization that the fourth bump of Tsuna's head had been caused by her.

"K-Kyoko?" Haru asked from the floor next to Tsuna's unconscious form.

"…Tsuna-kun…" Kyoko was blushing having finally realized that she had actually hit someone. Not only did she hit him, but she didn't even know the reason for it. She just felt like knocking some sense into him for just randomly signing his name on almost everything that was given to him. A signing fetishes?

"Tsuna-kun was acting weird." She decided to use the most vague of terms to describe her reason, "I thought he needed a wake-up call."

Everyone stared. Everyone nodded. Everyone soon agreed that it was a logical reason for her to hit him. Tsuna after all was just not himself today. Even Haru agreed after a moment of thinking before she, too, joined everyone else in enjoying the cakes that Stalker-Tsuna had made for them.

She'll get his signature later when he wake-up. For now…CAKES TIME!

KHR—KHR—KHR

In the other world, Tsuna shivered. His intuition was shouting at him that something was wrong, that something horrible was waiting for him when he return to his own world.

"Are you okay, kid?" Gokudera asked from beside him, "Do you have a cold?"

Tsuna turned to face him slightly shocked that Gokudera was worrying about him even in this world. He had thought that the guy had hated him with how their first meeting had turn out. Clumsy him spilling buttery popcorn on Gokudera's expensive jacket.

"What happened to Bianchi?" Tsuna asked changing the topic, since he didn't want to tell Gokudera something that might not even be real. It was after all just a weird feeling. Bianchi sudden disappearance was much more important since she was just there a moment ago, lecturing Gokudera about running away from her.

"I send her to get me 'Red Tornado'" Gokudera growled distastefully, "She probably won't come back for a few weeks since that's a drink I made up."

Tsuna didn't know how to take that comment. He felt sorry for Bianchi, but when he thinking of the woman, he could only see her brewing some kind of potion like drink and forcing it down Gokudera's throat. Should he warn Gokudera?

"Aneki will probably whine about this later, but I'll be long gone from this country—Hey kid, are you okay?" Gokudera asked seeing Tsuna shivered once again.

His intuition was acting up again. It was warning him of an upcoming danger as Tsuna found himself struggling against his binding even harder than before.

"Hey, you're bleeding, stop struggling!" Gokudera was beginning to worry for the boy having been through danger together.

Tsuna turned to face his friend, "We have to get out of here!"

"Yes" Gokudera stated, "Yes we do, but you don't have to hurt yourself just to escape." He looked over toward the stand, "Reborn!" he growled, "Don't just stand there! Get us out of here!"

"Get yourself out." The older man stated before looking back at the crowded gathering. To think, all these people were forgetting about the soccer game for a lousy little bird. He laughed. He really needs to find the bird. It would make a great pet.

Gokudera send Reborn a glare that the man ignored. Meanwhile, Tsuna looked around the crowd for, "Byakuran! HELP!"

"Normally, I would have helped you, Tsunayoshi-chan." He huffed in childish anger, "But you got my marshmallows destroyed!"

"WHAT MARSHMALLOW?" Tsuna screamed feeling the cold chill crawling throughout his body as his intuition blared even louder.

"The one your tutor destroyed."

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ME?" Tsuna was getting impatient as he decided to give up on asking his supposed best friend of this world for help when the man was obviously mad about marshmallow for some reason.

Instead he struggled with his bind some more when suddenly all of the sudden an explosion occurred. Tsuna eyes widen in shock.

"HI-Hi-Hibari!" Tsuna cried out in shocked. No he was beyond shock. What happened to Hibird being Hibari? Okay so that was stupid of him in the first place to think that a human can be a bird, but Hibird personality was an exact copy of Hibari, so who was the black hair man standing before him?

Could he really be Hibari? Bu-bu-but this Hibari was…This Hibari was… "Why are you dress in a Hibird-costume? With a red bow, no less!" Tsuna exclaimed in horror. He had always secretly admired Hibari cool delinquent look that just made the boy more mature despite the irony of his chosen attires.

This Hibari totally destroyed his image of his school prefect perfect image. "Whhhyyyyyyyy?" Tsuna whined, "Why are you wearing such a costume?"

Hibari only looked at him for a moment, his still sharp silver eyes jabbing at Tsuna as if daring him to laugh and be killed. But when the prefect spoke, Tsuna lost all hope on his sanity.

"Hibird is cute! That's why I dress like him!" The voice had been feminine.

Tsuna laughed, "Oh my god. Oh my god! OH MY GOD! Hibari is now a GIRL! What on earth is going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm feeling so sorry for KHR-Tsuna. His life is being ruined by Stalker-Tsuna and Reborn back in his world and he had to suffer through a day with these crazy other world-ers. <strong>

**Oh and about the marshmallow part, Byakuran can share information with his otherself, so I supposed he should know what going on in both world.**


	14. Danger

**Dangers…girls are slow, boys are strong**

"OH MY GOD! Hibari is now a GIRL! What on earth is going on?" Tsuna screamed when he saw Hibari wearing a fluffy yellow Hi-bird costume. A red ribbon bows on the bird head streaming down from the center give it a feminine quality.

Hibari glared at him or at least he thought it was a glare until the now female-Hibari pulled him into a hug.

"Waaa! You can tell that I'm a girl? I'm soooo happy! Everyone always think I'm a boy with my sharp eyes, short hair, and tall stature!" Female-Hibari explained before shyly pulling away.

Tsuna could only stare in shock. He was speechless. Hibari actually admitted to being a girl. Hibari had hugged him. Hibari had made a very girly scream of excitement.

"Waaa?" the sound escaped as Tsuna try to come to term with Hibari being a girl. "No no no no no! Maybe Hibari had a little sister I didn't know about! Yeah that it, Hibari had a twin sister." Tsuna tried to convince himself as the girl tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"Twin sister? I'm an only child."

Tsuna felt as if something inside him broke, "Yes, you are Hibari's sister! I will call you Hi-chan." He declared refusing to believe that Hibari had somehow turned into a girl. A girl that was willing to wear cute fluffy yellow bird costume no less.

"Hi-chan could you untie me?" Tsuna asked when his mind allows him to relax again due to his reason for denying the truth of the matter.

"Okay." Hi-chan shyly replied with a slight blush for her new nickname.

"Hey girl, what are you doing with that stalker?" someone had finally notice Tsuna getting untied by a huge ball of yellow cotton.

"Hiiieee! Hurry up! Hurry up!" Tsuna exclaimed when he saw the guys turning to see what the shouting was about.

Hi-chan nodded and begins to work faster on the rope. The men closing in. Then something really strange happen. Tsuna felt something drop against his feet.

Looking down, he was shocked to see his pair of mittens and his container of dying-will pills. How and why are they here? Oh who care anymore, the day couldn't get any worse.

"Hi-chan get the mitten! Get the mitten!" He shouted in a panic, causing the girl to panic as well as she did as he asked.

"Great! Now put them on my hands and feed me two of the pills in that container!" He ordered.

"What the hell? I know you have a cold, but we're about to get kill here!" Gokudera yelled as he watches the number of men begin to tower over them like a huge tide wave that about to drown them.

"Just do as I say Hi-chan!" Tsuna was panic when the girl looked hesitantly at Gokudera. The cop was right, was this really the time to be helping the brunet with getting him warm? Sure he was the first person to see her as a girl, but she didn't want to die because of him.

"Please~!" Tsuna whined when she didn't move.

Hearing him plead so desperately, Hi-chan did as he requested slipping on the mittens.

"Wrong side! Wrong side! You got them on backward!" Tsuna whined when he realized that due to Hi-chan rushed to follow his orders, she had mistaken the left pair with the right pair.

Once she realized her mistake, Hi-chan exchanges the two gloves so that they were right before fumbling with the container's lid.

"Hurry!" the men were getting freightingly close. He was kind of surprise how slow they were moving toward them. It was like his mind was moving faster than the actual time like during all his other near death experiences. Could he be dying? "Nooooooooo! I don't want to die yet!"

"I got it!" Hi-chan exclaimed making Tsuna one very happy fool as to open his mouth wide enough for the girl to stick the whole container into his mouth.

He looked at her in surprise. Didn't he say two pills? Why was she feeding him the whole bottle? What were all those dying-will pills going to do to him? Will he die from overdose?

"I'm sorry!" Hi-chan panicked, "I just wanted you to stop yelling at me!" She whined, teary eyed.

Tsuna swallowed from surprised as the mittens on his hand changed into their glove-forms and a fire suddenly burst from his head.

The crowd stopped. Hi-chan screamed backing away. Gokudera was calling for water. Tsuna broke free from his binding.

His head was hurting from the sudden overdoses as he removed the bottle from his mouth. It must have been at least six pills that he had swallowed as he notices that there was a few left. His body burns from the excess of energy but he ignore the pain in favor of breaking Gokudera loose from his own rope.

The crowd only watched in surprised when Tsuna suddenly blasted off from the stand with Gokudera and Hi-chan in each hand over the railing and into the field. He dropped the two once they were a safe distance away.

His body screaming and pounding at him to do something to get rid of the excess amount of energy. Tsuna choose to run it out. After ten laps around the huge field and still felling overpowered, Tsuna stole a ball from one of the player.

Signaling a challenge, the player and his teammates agreed. They were not going to let some nobody ruin their game. The crowd cheered having finally realized that the game was finally going to start. Tsuna was playing alone against a team of eleven.

Yamamoto stepped in at the unfairness of the game. Tsuna growled at him for preventing the game from starting.

"I'll join your team Tsuna."

"Fine, just let me play already! I need to get rid of these energies or I'll explode!"

"Ka-boom?" Yamamoto asked in concerning to Tsuna's chosen term usages.

"Yes, I'll go Ka-BOOM!" Tsuna growled angrily at Yamamoto's denseness even in this world. Although, he really doubts that he would actually get blown to pieces, Tsuna was feeling his blood heating up by the extra doses of those dying-will pills.

The flames was raging wildly within his body. His mind was sharpened to the point where he could practically hears every voice in the stadium.

His guardians' voices caught his attention the most:

"I want to play as well!" Ryohei frown at the unfairness of having to only watch.

"Wasn't that kid, sick? Should he be playing? Should I go help him out?" Gokudera asked.

"Kufufufu, wish I could join~" Mukuro whined.

"I wish I could play with Mukuro-kun!" Chrome pleads.

"Waaa! Seem fun!" Hibar—no no no, Hi-chan exclaimed.

"HELP, Tsuna-nii!" Lambo cried.

"This is going to be fun!" Yamamoto cheered.

"Oh why the hell not!" Tsuna suddenly screamed catching everyone attention, "Ryohei, Gokudera, Mukuro, Chrome, Hi-chan, Lambo, come and join my team! I still need players!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was this chapter? Is it funny again? I felt the last few chapters was a bit too serious, so I hope this one make up for it. <strong>

**I'm also very VERY sorry to all those Hibari's fan out there! But can you see it, Hibari love cute things. He was probably force to hide that fact since he a boy. As a girl, Hibari can openly show her affection for cute little animal like Hi-bird!**


	15. Soccer Game

**AN: YAY for soccer! Because of this wonderful sport, we get to see Tsuna and his guardians play a game together...just don't get you hope up too high. This is Tsuna and his friends after all.**

**Anyway, let's the game begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Soccer Game…had too many rules!<strong>

"Ryohei, Gokudera, Mukuro, Chrome, Hi-chan, Lambo, come and join my team! I still need players!" Tsuna shouted from the field impatiently when his intuition told him that his guardians wanted to play. Since he only had a team of two with Yamamoto, Tsuna decided it wouldn't hurt to have the other joined.

The afore mentioned people rushed onto the field without another words. Once all gathered, Tsuna notice three other people he didn't call had made their way down toward him.

"You'll let me join right, Tsunayoshi-chan?" Byakuran asked taking the ball from Tsuna's hand.

"Why not. I need eleven to player anyway." Tsuna calmly stated not letting Byakuran affect him in any way before turning to see Adult-Reborn.

"You're playing?" he asked with a raise bro,w never thought that Reborn would be willing to work at anything that he deem was unimportant, like some soccer game.

Reborn smirked, "I want to find out how you know so much information like names of strangers you just meet. Playing on the same team might let me find out why?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." He stated before turning away. Inside dame-Tsuna was screaming, "I can't believe I just said that to Reborn!"

"And who are you?" Tsuna asked the boy with sandy brown hair similar to Fuuta. It was hard to tell if it was long or short with how the boy had hid his hair under a black flat cap. His eyes were hidden behind dark shaded sunglasses, and the black suit he was wearing leave too much to the imagination. He could be a big sturdy man, or a wimpy young kid trying to look mature for all Tsuna could guesses.

"Just here to play." The man/boy stated.

Tsuna stared at him for a moment trying to take in the figure form. He was somehow familiar, but Tsuna couldn't put his finger on who this person could be.

He shuddered before turning to face the other team. "We're ready to start."

"Then lets the game begin!"

Two second into the game the referee blew his whistle as he pointing at Tsuna who was holding the ball with his hands.

"Use of hands are forbidden!" Tsuna dropped the ball with a frown as the game was restarted.

"Foul!" The referee called out when Tsuna jumped the dropped ball like what he saw on television. He remembers them calling it football. Since soccer is a game that doesn't allow usages of hands, it's football right? So why is it that he receiving a yellow card?

"Reckless moves are forbidden!" the referee explained seeing the dissatisfaction in Tsuna's expression.

"The other team will now get a free kick!" the man picked up the ball and toss it over to the other team. Tsuna growled, mumbling under his breath, "Why does he get to use his hands?" (He not a player Tsuna. Referee and goalies are the only players allow to use their hands.)

The other team, smirk at the chance to get an easy point. That was until they remember allowing the girl goalie of Team Tsuna to keep her costume of the giant round bird. Oh well at least she be too slow in that oversize bird suit to actually block.

The ball was kicked. The ball was blocked. The ball bounced off Hi-chan yellow suit of feather and cotton as the player who kicked the ball stares in shock at how fast the girl could move within that overweight pigeon.

"Hi-bird is a cute canary!" Hi-chan huffed having overheard the man's comment.

The game soon resumed. Three minutes later.

"Foul!" the whistle was blown as the referee pointed at Gokudera for trying to recklessly charged into the other team path toward the goal. "Reckless moves are forbidden!" He repeated once more as the other team gets another free kick. The ball was blocked.

"Foul!" the referee exclaimed for the fourth times that day, "Release that shirt!" he screamed rushing over toward Ryohei, who had grabbed another player collar when the man had provoked him by saying that Team Tsuna were amateurs.

Another penalty kicks. Another blocked.

"Foul!" he shouted once more rushing over to Reborn who was playing 'grab the cattle-tail kitty' with Lambo's bag of candies. "Stop picking on the little kid or I'll give you a yellow card as well."

Reborn tched but dropped the bag on Lambo's head nonetheless before walking away. "Spoil sport." He mumbled once he determined that he was a safe distance away from the referee.

"Fo-Fo-Foul!" the man shuddered seeing Chrome hugging Mukuro around the neck as if trying to give him a kiss on the cheek. Mukuro only look amused as he sat on a fold up chair on the field, a large beach umbrella sheltering him from the burning sun. "Get that chair and umbrella off the field…and stop making out! I'm giving the other team another free shot for the double fouls!"

Thekick from the other team seem pointless when Hi-chan's bird suit once again provide a perfect shield when combined with her speed.

"Foul! Foul! FOUL!" He screamed when even Yamamoto, a pro, was charging at a laughing Byakuran for only watching as the team fall apart. The white-haired devil even had the guts to eat marshmallow as he laughed at all the fouls their team were getting like he was watching some comedy movie.

"Are you guys even playing soccer?" the referee screamed at the dysfunctional Team Tsuna. "And where the hell did your team captain disappeared off to?" He asked when he notice that Tsuna was no longer around the field.

"He's over there!" Someone on the other team shouted.

"No, now he's over there!"

"No, no, over by our goal post!"

"Wrong, he by his team's goal post!"

"Are you guys blind, he over by the right field!"

The referee turns to take a look for himself seeing as none of those comments pinpoint the brunet exact location. He was surprise when he realized that those statements weren't exactly wrong. Tsuna was indeed on the field. How did he miss him the first time, the referee didn't know. Currently, Tsuna was standing at the center field for one second before he pulled a disappearance act only to reappear at a goal post the next. Then he disappears again only to reappear at the right field.

He was playing a soccer game by himself. The referee finally declared. Tsuna was running from one side of the field to the other with a single soccer ball being kicked 100 meters through the air only to be blocked by Tsuna himself before the ball actually landed inside the goal.

As amazing as it was watching Tsuna play a whole soccer game by himself, the only thought inside the referee's mind at that moment was: "FOUL! You can't just enter the field without my permission! That is it! I QUIT!" he exclaimed before storming off the field without another look back. "This is the worse soccer game ever!"

Ten minutes later, Tsuna begin to feel that his body was starting to adjust to the overdoses of dying-will pills as he slowed down in order to head back to his team.

Looking around, he realizes the crowd was gone, the players were gone, and the referee was gone.

"What happen to the others team?" he asked not even skipping a beat as if he wasn't even tire after all that running around.

"They surrender, Tsunayoshi-chan." Byakuran answered, swing his arm around Tsuna shoulder. "…and it all thanks to you for showing off your skills!"

"Heh? But I still need them to help me get back to normal." He calmly replies despite the panicking scream of dame-Tsuna within his head. _I can't get back to normal! I can't get back to normal! Do something Hyper-dying-will-me! Do something!_

"Why get back to normal?" Reborn asked joining the conversation, "You seem better like this. Not so wimpy."

Tsuna only looked at him before deciding to answer, "This form is wearisome."

"How did you get like that anyway?" Reborn questioned.

Tsuna's intuition was blaring again as he looked Reborn over suspiciously, but then decided that Reborn will always be suspicious anyway it wouldn't hurt to answer, "With the dying-will-pills."

"You take pills to get strong?"

"Yes"

"Then you're under arrest for using drugs." Reborn stated as a pair of steel cuffs fell on Tsuna's hands. "You have the right to remain silent." He began to read the Miranda warning, "Anything you say or do can be held against you in a court of laws. You have the right to speak with an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you." He finished as Tsuna looked at him in shock. His hyper-dying-will form losing it poker-face for being arrested by Reborn of all people.

Meanwhile, on the sideline the mysterious player that joined Tsuna's team at the start of the game let out a small grin. "How interesting. I need to call boss."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oooo...a mysterious new character. Can you guess who he is? Blond tan hair was the only hint, but he is someone know. He is also in the mafia just to let you know.<strong>

**So did you guys enjoy the game? Not much of one to speak of, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Thanks again for reading.**


	16. Scarred

**AN: Thank you everyone for their guess on the mysterious player. But I'm going to keep the mysterious player in the dark until the next chapter since I like writing him like this. **

**For now, a new character will appear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Scarred…or lack therefore.<strong>

"You are under arrest for the usage of drugs." Reborn stated as he cuffed Tsuna's hands. Then he process to read the Miranda warning.

During the reading of his rights, Tsuna's mind surround one thought, and one thought only; "Reborn is a cop?" How can the greatest hitman in the world be a cop? Wait… "I thought you were Gokudera's lackey?"

Reborn twitched upon hearing the question as he reached for his gun. Gokudera laughed when he overheard.

"Lackey? I am that boy babysitter." Reborn stated pointing the gun at Tsuna's head.

"Ha ha" Gokudera fake laughed, "Very funny, last I check, your ranking was just below mine." He growled.

"Then, the last you checked must be a year ago." Reborn countered.

"Bastard! Are you trying to pick a fight?" Gokudera glared at Reborn as storm clouds once again gather above the two. "I checked yesterday!"

"Then, you must be blind. I obviously beat your record with my last case and this…" Reborn send Tsuna a smirk telling him that he was the 'this' in Reborn sentence, "…will get me higher up on the ranking of the force."

"Like those old fools will allow you to overthrow them from their high chairs. You know as well as I do that those bastards won't let either of us get higher position than them." Gokudera growled, "They'll only keep you as a babysitter for the underdog at best."

"Better than beings stuck with you. At least an underdog will listen. A dog will be even better."

"Watch it old man!" The storm clouds started to glow as rumbling thunder crashes within the grey clouds. A staring contest begins between the two. The gun forgotten.

Tsuna quietly burned through the handcuff as he continued to watch the two cops for a moment in amusement before deciding to ditch the two. As much as he enjoys watching the intense staring contest, Tsuna didn't want to go to jail.

Back tracking toward the stadium exit, he begins to see why these two were still stick with grunt works on the police force. They were both overconfident enough to ignore their captured prisoner despite Tsuna knowing how skillful and smart these two really are.

The mismatch team of a bad temper boy and a sadistic old man also didn't sit well with each other. Tsuna made a mental note to self to never let Gokudera and Reborn work together when he assign-what was he thinking? He wasn't going to become boss. There was no need to think about assigning team!

He should just focus on his escape. Just a couple more step and then he was out of view…if not for that devil of his-supposed-best-friend calling out to him.

"Run, Tsunayoshi-chan! Run!" Tsuna had déjà vu when he realized that Byakuran had pulled the same stunts a while back with that group of crazy fans.

"Bastard." He stated too calmly for an escaping convict as Reborn and Gokudera finally notice him gone from their holdings.

Well at least he was in his dying-will mode, escaping should be easy. The moment he thought that, however, Tsuna power drained out of him.

"No…" his eyes widen as the orange glow dimmed into chocolate brown, "way!" he finished in that high pitch tone of his dame-Tsuna self. "Why did I turned back to normal now of all time?" Tsuna screamed running for his dear life as he saw Reborn and Gokudera closing in on him.

Fumbling for his pills container, Tsuna stopped when his intuition told him to save the three pills that he still had left. Heeding it warning, Tsuna instead made a dash down the many hallways hoping that he would find one way or another to escape from having to go jail.

BAM! He bumped into something hard.

"Are you alright, kid?" a ruffed but familiar voice asked him. It was a voice Tsuna was sure he heard before, but when he looked up at the man he had bumped into, it wasn't anyone he known before.

The man have short crop of spiky black hair, sharp long face with deep ruby red eyes hiding behind a pair of half moon spectacles. He was dress in a white coat which Tsuna deduced from the door behind the man that he must be the stadium's doctor.

"Y-yea, sorry!" Tsuna quickly apologized with a deep bow of his head.

"Why were you running?" the man asked.

"Heeiii! That's right, they're chasing me!" Tsuna exclaimed looking back down the hall only to see it empty. Did he somehow lose Reborn and Gokudera? Wow that's a first. Tsuna sighed in relief.

The man chuckled, "Well, it seem that you have lost whomever that was cashing you."

"Yeah, it seems like it." Tsuna smile uneasily. His intuition was blaring that he was in danger, but he couldn't seem to pinpoint the source. Reborn and Gokudera was still nowhere to be seen and the only one in the hall that he could see was the nice doctor standing with him.

"Well…" Tsuna moved away when he felt awkward with the man, "I guess I'll be leaving then." He stated planning a quick get away when the man suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Wait!"

Tsuna froze. His intuition telling him to run, and yet he felt nailed to the floor.

"Your head is bleeding, are you alright?" the man asked.

Tsuna looked surprised before he remembers that Hibird had pecked him before. The bleeding had stopped a while ago, but it had seems that due to the sudden capture and then the even more sudden soccer game, Tsuna had completely forgot to wipe away the blood.

"I'm fine, this is nothing." Tsuna commented with a laugh for his forgetfulness.

"No." the man suddenly stated making Tsuna froze once again, "Let me treat the wound at least. Head injury is a serious matter. My mother dies from a head injury."

"HEEEII! She dies from head injury?" Tsuna suddenly grabbed his own head in a panic not wanting to die.

The man laughed at Tsuna for over panicking, "Don't worry, I'm sure you won't die, but let go in to the infirmary so I can check it."

Tsuna nodded before following the man in to the room.

From around the corner, the mysterious player frowned. Reaching into his pocket for his phone once again he presses the redial button, "Boss, target might be in danger. Permission to take action."

Inside the room, Tsuna made himself comfortable on the single bed laying in a corner as the doctor look through his cabin for the required medicines needed.

As the doctor turns back toward him, Tsuna couldn't help it but think that something about this doctor that seem oddly familiar. He shifted through the files in his mind.

Black hair: Reborn—well, he already appeared and as a cop no less. Yamamoto was a definite no. Hibari was…no no no, that was Hi-chan! Hibari is probably at Nami-chuu guarding the school ground as always. Doctor Shamal—the man looked nothing like him. Lambo is just too young. That lighting guardian of the Varia, Leviathan, looks taller than the doctor. Wait!

There was another black hair guy in the Varia if he remembers correctly. OH!

"That's right! Xanxus! He looks just like Xanxus!" Tsuna exclaimed in happiness for finally figuring out who the doctor was. Then his face paled. "OH MY GOD! He is Xanxus! Xanxus became a doctor!" He shouted in shock only to receive an even bigger shock when Xanxus knocked him down on the bed with the man's hand over his mouth to prevent him from screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW: Mysterious player save the day...or will it be Tsuna's guardians? Who do you think I should have as Tsuna's knight in shining armor? <strong>


	17. ESP

**AN: Thanks to those who review. All your suggestions were wonderful so I decided to put in more than just one persons. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>ESP…A psychic on name guessing.<strong>

"OH MY GOD! He is Xanxus! Xanxus became a doctor!" Tsuna shouted in shock only to receive an even bigger shock when Xanxus knocked him down on the bed with the man's hand over his mouth to prevent him from screaming.

"Shut up!" Xanxus hissed, bending even lower against Tsuna. His red eyes staring coldly at the younger brunet. His breath misted cross the boy's face, "Where did you learned that name?" he asked in so soft a whisper that only Tsuna could hear. He slowly removed his hand, allowing Tsuna to answer his question

"I…" Tsuna was at a lost for word when he realized that he shouldn't have known the man's name. He couldn't explain that he was from a different world. There is no way Xanxus would believe him. He was stuck.

"Tell me or I'll kill you." Xanxus hissed once more when he noticed that Tsuna's lip once again sealed itself.

"I…" Tsuna struggled to come up with a possible answer, "I…I have been stalking you!" Tsuna suddenly screamed. No way! Did he just say that? Why did he say that?

Xanxus pushed him down harder on the bed as his hand once again went to the boy's mouth. "That's a lie!" He growled, keeping his volume as low as possible as he spare the door a few seconds look, "I haven't use that name for over eight years, even if you stalked me, you shouldn't have known. Are you with the mafia?"

_Oh my god! Xanxus know!_ Tsuna panicked within his mind seeing as Xanxus' hand was still over his mouth, _Wait…he couldn't have known! There was no way anyone would know that he is in the mafia beside Byakuran and Yuni._

"W-why the mafia?" Tsuna asked when the older male finally removed his hand.

Xanxus looked surprised, but he didn't back away. "You're not from the mafia." He determined looking Tsuna over. The boy looks weak. Too weak and small to be a member of those bastards trying to hunted him down for stealing from them eight years ago.

He smirked. That was right; there was no way they could find him. It had been over eight years since he hopped on that ship and escaped Italy. Japan was far from Italy, but if he had been chased, there was no way he would have lived until today.

The item he stolen was supposedly a treasure to the richest and most influence of the mafia famiglia. A tube of substance called 'sin'. The item had been a mystery and that alone had made him act reckless enough to sneak into Vongola HQ and stole that small tightly guarded tube. Although even after eight years, the small tube of substances still remains a mystery.

First off, even after eight years of studying chemistry, biology, physics, and even genetics; Xanxus still couldn't figure out anything about the substance inside the tube. The reason for that was probably due to one very irritating reason; that dammed tube wouldn't open no matter what he did to it. He even tries throwing it at a wall.

He became a doctor after learning that all his studies would go to waste when he shoved the worthless tube of 'sin' into the back of his closet and forgot all about it until today when he just so happen to recognize the boy that had once help protected 'sin' appeared during the game.

But the boy didn't seem to recognize Xanxus, so he let it go. No point in bring trouble to him now that he got a respectable job. A job that he realized that he was in danger of being of being fired from if anyone saw the position he was in with the smaller brunet under him.

Just as he thought that, the door to the infirmary opened.

"Doctor, I need…eeeek!" Haru squeaked with a brightly red face seeing the scene before her.

Xanxus had Tsuna pinned down on the bed. Their faces only inches away from each other. Tsuna was breathing heavily from panic and Xanxus' hand was too near Tsuna's face as if he was about to slide his hand across Tsuna's cheek in a gentle caress. It really didn't help matter when Haru saw that both boys were turning red for having been caught.

"H-h-haru, it not what you think!" Tsuna shouted only fell on deaf ears when the girl quickly shut the door with a loud shout of apology from the other side.

BAM! The door opened again. This time, Hi-chan, bird suit and all came rushing in having seen that Haru had ran away without getting any med for the stomach aches she had been whining about to see for herself what had caused her friend to run away.

"NOOO! How could you betray me for that man?" Hi-chan screamed, tears streaming down her cheek, "I thought, we were dating! I blocked goals for you! You even made Haru-chan, my best friend cry."

Tsuna stared in shock, wondering what on earth Hi-chan was talking about? Why did she think that they were dating? They only met today! And when did he make Haru cry? That girl left with a blush, right? No no no, why do he care? He should be explaining to her that this is all a misunderstanding! But before he got the chance, Hi-chan had slammed the door closed.

BAM! The door opened once more with Xanxus still in frozen shock at having so many people seeing him like a perverted lolicon.

This time the person at the door was an old man with blond hair that Tsuna recognized in horror.

"My son! Why are you turning gay? Is this revenge for me abandoning you for work all these years?" Iemitsu Sawada busted into the room to throw Xanxus off his son. Tsuna faintly noticed out the corner of his eyes that the mysterious player was there behind his father.

"D-Dad?" he asked a little unsure with all the strange thing happening if the man could still be his father.

"You still call me _daddy_!" the man cheered pulling Tsuna into a tight breath-blocking hug.

Tsuna pushed the man off him, "I didn't call you daddy!" he complained trying to regain his breathing back to normal, "Why are you even here?"

He looked crushed. He hid himself in the corner of the room. He summons his own storm cloud. He grew mushrooms on his head.

All the while the mysterious player walked toward Tsuna with a sigh as he pull off the hat and glasses to reveal, "Basil?"

The boy looked surprised before giving Tsuna a smile, "Ay, thou art correct. My name is Basilicum. How dous thou know?"

"He a psychic with the power learns the name of everyone he met!" Xanxus suddenly declared when he realized that Tsuna had guessed everyone name correctly.


	18. Crazy murderous father

**AN: Thanks for reading again and to all those who reviews. Your comments are always appreciated.**

**To ****PuroCieloFlamme****: **You asked about the tube, 'sin', about if it is blood, all I can say is that it could be tomato juice for all we know because in this world, Xanxus have still not discover what is really inside it as of yet. As he said, "That dame bottle just won't open!" As for Enma or any others character appearance; I really don't know. I'm just writing whatever pop into my head during the day I wrote this.

**To ****Miyanoai****: **You didn't miss anything, the last chapter was Haru first appearance, and I only added her into the chapter because ZacharyStella had requested her. But worry not, Haru will appear again. I have something big planned for her.

**Anyway everyone, please enjoy!**

**Crazy murderous father…oh well, nothing new**

"He's a psychic with the power to learn the name of everyone he met!" Xanxus suddenly declared.

"Tsuna, when did you become a psychic?" Iemitsu asked jumping out from the moldy corner he created for himself.

"I didn't!" Tsuna growled at the man acceptance of such a foolish conclusion. "I'm not a physic! But why are you here?" he asked in order to change the topic. "Weren't you playing dead in Italy?"

"Playing dead?" He asked as his eyes began to look watery. Tsuna backed away from him getting a really bad feeling from his dad when suddenly the man started bawling "Waaaaaaa! My cute little son wants me dead! Waaaaaaa! He hates me! Waaaaaaa!"

Tsuna quickly found himself covering his ears at how loud the man could cry. He could swear that the volume was loud enough to be called a supersonic attack as his eardrums beat against his head.

"STOP! STOP! I DON"T HATES YOU!" Tsuna screamed over the crying as he admitted surrender to his overly loud father.

Iemitsu instantly stop crying at his words as everyone in the room fell to the floor in relief at finally having a quiet room once again.

"Crazy old man, were you trying to deafen us?" Xanxus growled being the first to recover.

"Or kill us?" Tsuna inputted with a bitter tone which cause Iemitsu to once again look teary eyes as he start whimpering.

Not wanting a repeat of the incident, Tsuna quickly jumped his father with thoughts of covering the man from wailing again. Too bad he was still too short to actually reach his father's mouth. Instead his hands only reach the man chest.

Thinking that his son was hugging him, Iemitsu cried in happiness as he bear hugged the brunet, once more cutting off the boy's air supply.

"Get off!" Tsuna pushed the man away. _I swear that man is trying to kill me!_ Tsuna was breathing heavily when his intuition blared that he was correct. Tsuna looked up in horror, "You're really trying to kill me?"

"Boss?" Basil asked in shock. Iemitsu wouldn't kill his own son!

"You're correct. I do want to kill you."

"Your own son, Boss?"

"This guy isn't my son!" Iemitsu growled, "Tsuna shouldn't have known that I was in Italy! None of my letters mention anything about Italy and yet he was able to pinpoint my exact location."

Foolish mistake, Tsuna! Then he smirked, "Yes your son wouldn't have been able to figure it out. You pretend to be dead after all, why didn't you just stay dead?"

Iemitsu felt his heart constricted by the boy's words. Even thought he knew that the boy wasn't his son, his words had affected him. Why? Was it because he looked like Tsuna?

Meanwhile, Tsuna was having a mental battle with himself as well. How could he have said those things? Was this the side effect of taking six dying-will pills at once? Was that why he still feel slightly confident enough to face his father head on. But still it was mean of him to say those things. This man wasn't even his real father; he was the father of his alternate self. "He might not even be in the mafia." Tsuna grumbled unconsciously.

Iemitsu stared in horror. "H-How did you know? What family are you from? What have you done with my son?"

"You're still in the mafia?" Tsuna exclaimed in shock.

Everyone he had met so far had been changed completely. Gokudera and even Reborn became cops! Yamamoto plays soccer! Chrome look even more pretty, while Kyoko and Ryohei became scary. Mukuro turns into an idol and Hibari just disappear off the face of this world. Byakuran and Yuni even became friend with a stalker and that stalker was him! So why? Why was his father still in the mafia?

"You're not still the leader of CEDEF, are you?"

His surprised expression was all Tsuna needed to figure out that he had gotten it correctly.

"No way!" Tsuna exclaimed in disappointment before he glared at the man once more. "Then tell me, CEDEF Outside Advisor, what are you doing in Japan?" he refused to called the man his father.

"I have no reason to tell you." Iemitsu stated calmly.

Tsuna growled. The man was irritating him. He feel as if the man was challenging him. Fine! If it's a challenge you want, it a challenge you'll get!

"Then I order you as Vongola Decimo!"

Iemitsu looked surprised. Basil was no different. But Xanxus on the other hand only gave a small look of surprise as he began sneaking toward the door.

"If you exit this room, I'll kill you!" Tsuna declared angrily as he dashed in front the door in order to block the exit.

In truth, he was total shaking inside with the mere mention of killing someone, but he can't allow Xanxus to leave him alone with his father right now. Even if Basil was still there, he felt angry enough to jump Iemitsu's throat for being so difficult to understand. It was better to just threaten Xanxus. He never did get to know the man. They have only met a few times so getting on Xanxus bad side was as hard as it was to facing his father alone.

Iemitsu sudden laugh brought his attention back to the man known as his father.

"You're not Vongola Decimo. That position will belong to the Ninth's eldest son. Not my son." He explained thinking that Tsuna must have gotten misinformation from somewhere. Sure his son had the chance to success the Vongola's seat of power, but there was still three other candidates to go through before Tsuna have to worry about being pulled into the mafia world.

"Oh that right." Tsuna realized as his anger got calmed down due to his confusion, "Xanxus didn't kill them."

"WHAT?" all three men in the room asked in surprising shock.

"No no, that not it. I meant only if Xanxus had been adopted by the Ninth!"

"WHAT?" Again all three asked in shock. When had Xanxus been adopted by the Ninth?

"No, no!" Tsuna panic due to his slip up, "What I meant is the Xanxus of my world!"

"WHAT?"

"Noooooo! I wasn't supposed to say that! STOP making me spill out secret that you're not suppose to know!"

"What secret did you spill?" a bubbly voice suddenly asked from behind him as he felt his mouth got covered up.

"Byakuran-kun?" Iemitsu indentify the person holding Tsuna as the brunet relaxed.

"Tsu-chan's papa! Long time no see. How are you?" Byakuran greeted like it was an everyday meeting.

"You know this boy? Do you know where Tsuna is?" Iemitsu asked, ignoring Byakuran greeting in favor of finding out where his son is.

"Sure do!" Byakuran answered causing Tsuna to look up at him in shock. The man knows about his stalker-self location? "Tsu-chan is…"

**AN: Okay, so I need your help; should I have Byakuran reveal the truth or should the situation stay a secret? The next chapter will probably be upload a day late, since I'm going to be really busy tomorrow. I have to get all my Christmas shopping done! So see you all on Monday!**


	19. True Succeccor

**AN: Due to a one side votes of 'reveal the secret'. The secret is going to be revealed. It seems everyone really wants Tsuna to finally have some peace from his overly crazy day or maybe you all just feel sorry for him? Anyway let's just continue!**

**Also since I decided to post this before I leave for the day, it might contain a lot of mistakes, but I really wanted didn't want you guys to wait until Monday for it so here!**

* * *

><p><strong>True Successor…that's me right?<strong>

"Byakuran-kun, you know this boy? Do you know where Tsuna is?" Iemitsu asked.

"Sure do!" Byakuran replied happily grabbing a shocked Tsuna into a behind the back hug with his head resting on Tsuna's brown mop of hair, "Tsu-chan is…", he paused looking down at Tsuna to see the boy reaction, "Tsu-chan is currently being torture by a person call Reborn."

Chaos ensured upon his simple statement as Iemitsu looked like he was about to cry again. Basil growled and Tsuna just looked shock.

"My Tsuna is being torture!" Iemitsu cried with teary eyes before sending Tsuna a glare, "You captured my son and tortured him just so you can take his place?"

"No, no, he is not Reborn. He is Tsunayoshi-chan!" Byakuran chirped as if it made all the sense in the world.

"But you just told me that Tsuna was captured by someone name Reborn!" Iemitsu growled not understanding the boy. He could never understand that boy, nor even the reason why his son became friend with such a difficult to understand person.

"I didn't say anything about him being capture~" Byakuran stated in a sing-a-song tone.

"Then he not in danger?" Iemitsu asked with a sigh.

"Danger, hmm~?" Byakuran fake a thinking pose, "I think he is still in danger."

"Oh, just be quiet already!" Tsuna shouted when he saw that Iemitsu was about to asked again about his son location.

Pulling away from Byakuran's hold, Tsuna turns to face the taller teen, "Byakuran you are talking about baby-Reborn right?" he asked to be sure that he himself had understand what his suppose-best-friend was trying to tell them in such a confusing way.

"Yaaa! Tsunayoshi-chan, you got it!" He winked with his tongue sticking out to the side and an upward thumb pointed toward him.

Tsuna pushed Byakura's hand away from his face with a frustrated growl. "I understand…" he stated as a memory of his short trip back to his world returned. Now that he think about it Reborn did mention something about 'Stalker-Tsuna' (Reborn's name for his alternate self, perhaps?) being gone.

"So it wasn't just me who had been suffering from today weird switch." Tsuna turned toward Iemitsu and Basil, "Sorry, I got angry before. You are just the same stupid father of mine that I forgot that I'm not your Tsuna.

My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi…the Vongola Decimo in a parallel world to your. I just somehow switch places with your son for today." Tsuna explained with a twitching smile. A part of him didn't want to use the title of Vongola Decimo, but it was a lot easier to tell the two Tsunas apart in a conversation if he uses that title.

Needless to say, the two were shock to silence as their mind tried to process the sudden load of strange information.

Then Iemitsu scowled at them, "There is just no way that I would allow Tsuna to join the mafia! You two are lying!"

Tsuna looked slightly surprised, "R-really?" he asked uncertainly since he always thoughts that his father didn't care about his life. The man had after all just disappeared when he was still very young and when he finally returned, he was pulled into fighting for a position he didn't even want. Hearing that Iemitsu didn't want him in the mafia makes him kind of happy.

"Of course! No father wants their son to join the mafia, no matter how great and powerful the famiglia is!"

Tsuna was happy, that was until Byakuran open his big mouth and reminds him of the facts.

"But you still made him join the mafia~ How else was Tsunayoshi-chan able met me?" he stated.

Tsuna growled, that was right! The man still made him take the position of Vongola Decimo. In fact, he remember Reborn saying that it was his dad who nominee him for the position!

"This guy can't be Tsuna if he is in the mafia!" Iemitsu argued.

"No~ He is still Tsuna, just not Tsu-chan!" Byakuran explained for them.

Tsuna turns his anger at the white-haired teen, glaring. In truth, he want to hit Byakuran on the head, but the teen was just too tall for him so Tsuna just settle with a glare, "As always, your explanation is still confusing. Why can't you be strange forward? Just say, no, I'm not Tsuna. I'm just an alternate side of him that exists in another world and we just got switch today for some strange reason!"

"Ha ha, but that no fun~!" Byakuran whined.

"Who care about your fun? If I didn't already know better, I would have said that you were the mastermind behind our switch!"

"But~ Tsunayoshi-chan~ I'm innocent~!" he pouted.

"I already figured that out! Why else would I still be hanging around you? We were enemy last we met!" Tsuna shouted. "Speaking of enemy…" he looked around the room. "Where did Xanxus go?"

Basil and Iemitsu looked around at his statement in surprised when they realized that the doctor that was in the room had gone missing.

"The Varia Boss? I saw him sneaking out the room a little while ago~" Byakuran replied with a carefree smile.

"And you didn't saying anything?"

"I wanted to get rid of a rival~" Byakuran whined.

"Rival? Rival in what?"

"Being your greatest enemy, of course."

Tsuna twitched, "You idiot! My intuition had been blaring alarms since I saw him and you just let him go? What if something happens?"

"Intuition?" Basil asked, "Sawada-dono, have the intuition, Boss! He must be the real one!"

"How could you use it if I never taught Tsuna?"

"I got the greatest hitman in the world as my tutor, of course I learn it." Tsuna smirked seeing that Iemitsu and Basil have finally believed him.

"Fuuta-dono taught you?" Basil asked in awed.

"Fuuta? Pale blond hair with huge eyes and carrying a big red book?" Tsuna didn't want to believe it. There was just no way that Fuuta, his little Fuuta could be…

"Yes! You do know him!"

"No way! Fuuta doesn't even know how to use a weapon and beside he's only ten!" Why is every greatest hitman in the world so young?

Before he could get his answer a scream was heard and Tsuna dashed out the room for he recognizes the scream very well.

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW: Let's go back to see how Stalker-Tsuna is doing shall we...<strong>


	20. Power of the dying will

**Power of the dying will…it doesn't help a stalker!**

"Waaa! Crazy dream!" Tsuna jotted awake from his position on the floor holding on to his pounding head, "I thought I saw Kyoko-chan hitting me when a princess proposed to me.

Heh-heh…" he chuckle as he imagination Kyoko in an angel costume flowing down from the heaven above and Haru as a medieval princess. "They're both so pretty…" he drooled.

"eew" the sound of distaste caused Tsuna to look around the room only to froze in horror when he saw that everyone was still there. The cakes were gone, replaced with empty plates and cups of freshly brewed teas.

He quickly wiped his mouth when he realized that Kyoko and the princess were still watching him. How can he be so careless as to let them see his bad side!

"Tsuna-san, hurry up and come back!" Haru whined, "This replacement is a creep!" her words strung like an arrow straight into Tsuna's heart.

But for some reason, his head hurt more than his heart when Reborn kicked him from behind, sending him back to the floor.

"Stalker-san, it time for you to go to work." Reborn replied when Tsuna send him a glare as if asking why he kicked him.

"Work? I work in this world?"

"You do now" Reborn mumbled to himself as he smirked at the piece of paper he had Stalker-Tsuna signed just moment before he was knock-out.

"What did you say?" Tsuna asked not having heard the whisper.

"Never mind that Stalker-san" He reprimanded, "Get ready to head to Nami-chuu, Hibari want you there in six minutes."

"School? Six minutes? I can't make it there in six!" Tsuna screamed. His house was at least a fifteen minutes walk to school and the crazy baby wants him to get there in six? "Just call the guy and tell him I'll be lat—aaaaaahhhh!"

Tsuna never got to finish when Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei all lifted him up into the air and toss him out the door.

"I can't allow you to get Juudaime's body bitten by that guy! So go do your job since you sign that form!" Gokudera ordered.

"Ha ha ha, you better hurry, Stalker-san. Our prefect doesn't take too highly on those who're late." Yamamoto stated with a smile.

"Don't hang about! Get to school on the EXTREME!" Ryohei roared, slamming the door in Tsuna's face.

Tsuna stood there for a minutes before he started pounding on the door, "You guys can't kick me out of MY own house! Let me back in!"

The door opened. Tsuna froze. For standing at the open entrance was none other than the crazy baby with his green gun. "Get to school with your dying will Baka-Stalker." And then he shoot before Tsuna even know what was coming.

He die! (I really wanted to end it there, but…)

"REBORN!" Tsuna suddenly screamed, "Get those bastards out of MY house with my dying will!"

Reborn's eyes widen. Then he cursed himself. Of course this Tsuna wouldn't care about Hibari's punishment. He had to wonder what Hibari was doing wrong in that other world for this Tsuna to no longer be afraid of him.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" he screamed at all the guys. Stopping at Chrome, instead of yelling, he whimpers like a beaten dog, "Pleading, pleading, pleading to Nagi-aneki to not hit me!"

Chrome, for her part only sat deeper into her chair as a deep red blush colored her face as Tsuna bowed at her feet.

Then the five minutes was up and Tsuna dropped to the floor in exhaustion, "W-w-what just happened?" he asked still laying flat on the ground.

"Great" Reborn sighed tiredly, "He's late."

As if that phrase was a summoning spell, Hibari suddenly appeared with all the disciplinary committee members standing behind him; way far behind him the only exception being Kusakabe Tetsuya, his second-in-command.

"You're late." He repeated Reborn's words at Tsuna as everyone in the room moved away to give him penalty of space.

Gokudera wanted to charge in to protect his boss but was held back by Yamamoto and Ryohei. "You shouldn't make Hibari-sempai mad, he'll only make it worse for Tsuna." Yamamoto whispered.

Tsuna only stared up at the Namimori Middle School Prefect from the floor. He couldn't see what all the fuss was about. The teen wasn't as tall as Yamamoto, physically buff like Ryohei, nor does he have a sneering face like Gokudera.

If Tsuna have a word to describe him, it would be the word boring. This person was boring. Sure he had sharp silver eyes, but under his long hair it was hard to tell the color apart. It could even be black, blue, or grey instead of silver like he originally thoughts.

The teen was wearing a plain white button up shirt under a black coat two size too large and the teen had an unemotional face that just scream 'boring'.

"You must be a very boring person." Tsuna stated still staring up at the teen from the ground.

Hibari of course take it the wrong way, thinking that Tsuna had said that he must be bored enough to come get the herbivore personally. He growled sending a sharp kick into Tsuna's abdomen.

The kick send the brunet flying to the opposite wall as Tsuna looked at the teen in horror having finally figured out why everyone was so afraid of him.

"I'll bite you to death!" Hibari charged at him with intends to kill as Tsuna struggled out of his path with a scream of terror.

"I don't want to turns into a vampire! Kyoko-chan will be too scary of me!" He screamed running away from a Hibari that was getting more irritable by the second.

How dare that herbivore escaped from his punishment? How dare that herbivore called him a vampire? How dare that herbivore screamed out indecent phases about a school mate? Angel? Pretty wife? Lovely children?

He whacked Tsuna with a tonfas for talking about marrying Kyoko-chan only to have their kid turns into bloodsucking bat!

"Stop speaking nonsense and get ready to leave for battle!" Hibari whacked him again just for the hell of it as the skylark begins to walk out the house.

"B-B-battle?"

WHACK! Hibari added another bumps on Tsuna already bumps filled head when the boy finally came come, "Get into uniform!" he ordered tossing Tsuna a pair of black disciplinary committee's uniform since Tsuna had came out in only his underwear.

Five minutes later. WHACK!

"I should let you die!" Hibari growled at how late the herbivore was making him.

Then pulling Tsuna by the collar, he dragged Tsuna over to the other member before tossing the boy over to them. "Use this useless herbivore as a shield!" he ordered before marching away.

Tsuna could only look in horror at Hibari retreating back. What had he done? What kind of group did he join? Why had his other self have this kind of job? Is he going to die in this violent world? What was his other self thinking?

"Bye Tsuna!" Yamamoto called from the door to his home.

"Have an EXTREME time Sawada!" Ryohei waved his hand back and fore so quickly that Tsuna got momentary dizzy.

"Take good care of Juudaime's body! If there is even a scratch, I will hunt you down!" Gokudera screamed as he was still being held back by both Yamamoto and Ryohei.

"Work hard" Reborn ordered with a smirk as he waved a piece of paper that Tsuna realized was one of the club form he had filled out.

"Bye-bye, take care." Everyone else were saying their farewells as they just watched him get dragged away by the group of delinquents. Tsuna could only look in horror as his house fade from view. All the while thinking, was he the one who signed them up for this job?

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW: Mukuro will finally make his appearance! How will he torture Stalker-Tsuna? Or will something unexpected happen? Read to find out! <strong>

**I love all your reviews and supports! Thank you!**


	21. The rambling of an author

**The rambling of an author…just skip if you are not interest!**

At first I just wanted to post this author's note with the next chapter but since it a bit long, I decided to post it separately. So if you are not interest in knowing the few bits of little details of this story, just skip on to the next chapter.

First, the setting is just right after the Shimon arc, but before Reborn's dream. (I think Chrome had already transferred at that point so she a student at Nami-chuu and it right before Mukuro left for France.

Secondly, the reason why KHR-Tsuna have his gloves and pills and not the VG is because it another world. He never should have received them, but I wanted everyone to see him in dying will mode! So I made it that one of the character of that world toss it to him during the time was he captured by those crazy fans as for who, I'll let you guess for a few more days!

Take notes that KHR-Tsuna also didn't have his Vongola Ring otherwise he could have just shown that to Iemitsu as proof that he wasn't lying about being Vongola Decimo of another world. Those gloves were made by Leon so it doesn't really belong to Vongola. Same with the pills.

Third, the reason Stalker-Tsuna didn't have the VG is because he didn't put it on that morning. He didn't have a liking for jewelries since he's a speed-baking professional! What if he dropped the VG in a cake? (I want to be the lucky girl to receive that piece wouldn't you?)

Well, I think that all…

Oh that's right, almost forgot. I will be ending this story in five days. The last chapter will be on Christmas' morning as a present to all of you who had been supporting me until the very end! Happy Holiday, mina!


	22. Beware

**AN: I should have added this in the last chapter, but this chapter will probably be Stalker-Tsuna last appearance until so wish him luck!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beware…not everything is as it seems!<strong>

"Waaah!" Tsuna screamed as he jumped away from the long metal pole that was suddenly swung at him. "Heeii!" He dodged another swung only to find himself landing on his butt.

Turning around so that he was facing the ground, Tsuna scrambled away from the kick that was send at him. The other guy missing his target lost his balance and fell. Tsuna took the chance to push himself back to his feet and run.

How did he end up like this? He got sold off to a boring looking guy! This wasn't some afterschool club like what the baby had promised! That sheet he signed must be a slave signup form! How could he stupidity signed such a sheet? Did his mother always tell him never to trust strangers? He never should have talked to strangers! Especially that crazy baby!

Now he was in some parking lot that he would normally avoid with twenty…no thirty…no perhaps even forty or so teens around his age! Almost all of them holding weapons of some sort as he charged at one another when Hibari and the other team leader's short talk didn't work out.

In his option it wasn't really a talk at all. Hibari just say: "For disrupting the peace of Namimori, I'll bite you to death!"

The other guy yelled, "So what? I'm taking over!"

Then the fight begin and now he was stuck running around trying to dodged from hits coming from both side since no one really recognize him as their team member.

"Waaaah!" He screamed again when one of the many guys fighting found him hiding behind an old fashion out of used trashcan.

He was going to die! There was nowhere left to run since he had cornered himself into the stone wall separating the lot with the outside world. The boy was coming nearer, his weapon rise above his head.

Then…WHACK!

"He was saved!" Tsuna exclaimed happily until he felt his jaw dropped. The boy that Hibari had so gracefully saved him from was turning to smoke and disappearing from sight!

"GHOSTS!" he screamed as some of the other member of the disciplinary committee turned to see what was going on.

The target that their disciplinary leader had hit was disappearing into air! Chaos insured as some of them scrambled to get away, not caring at all whether their leader would still be fine facing the enemy alone. He was Hibari Kyouya after all, the man should be fine!

Hibari growled at the cowards. He needs to get Kusakabe to weed out those weaklings one of these days! But not today!

Today he has a much bigger fish to fry.

"Get out!" Hibari growled.

Tsuna jumped to his feet, thinking that the prefect was talking to him, but the man wasn't even paying him any attention.

"I don't have time to play with you!"

"Kufufufu…" the sound rebounded around in the air as Tsuna wonder where it had come from.

"I just thought you would be happy!" The voice sound awfully familiar to Tsuna, "I got you away from those piles of paper works. Shouldn't you be thanking me, Skylark-san?" Mukuro made his grand appearance out from a cloud of white mist.

Tsuna's squeak caught him off guard as he tripped on the uneven ground. Did the Vongola just squeak? Sure the boy was always scared of him, but he never squeak like that before…no the sound he made it didn't even sound scared.

"I-i-it…It…It's Mukuro-sama!" Tsuna shouted as Mukuro looked up from the sudden cried of his name and a loud sound of something being WHACK.

Hibari had hit Tsuna once again but the brunet didn't even seem fazed by the hit on the head which had made Hibari irritated. He smirked liking this new side of Tsuna very much. Calling him 'Mukuro-sama' made him feel as if the boy had finally admitted that he was higher on the guardians ranking scale. What's more, the brunet was making Hibari peeved.

Yes, he very much like this new Tsuna…or at least he did until the boy got into his personal space holding a pad of notes paper and a ballpoint pen. Where did those items come from? Wasn't he the illusionist of their group?

"Can I have your autograph, Mukuro-sama?" then the boy's eyes look a little mischievous as he laughed in a crazy sort of tone. "If I got your autograph, I can give it to Nagi-aneki…then she will stop hitting me and I can, heh-he-heh…use it as bribe to get information on Kyoko-chan…and maybe even princess-chan…"

Mukuro looked at him in horror. He did not just hear that! He thought that he was supposed to be the creepy character of the story! Didn't the crazy author wrote in her preview that he would be the one to torture Tsunayoshi? (I couldn't help myself. Sorry!)

"So!" Tsuna suddenly snapped out of his mental rambling, "You'll give me your autograph, right~ Mukuro-sama~?" Tsuna asked looking at him with starry eyes that he found to be just as creepy.

"Uh…well now…normally I would be really flattered to sign some autographs for you, but…I'm a little busy today…so, yeah…bye!" Mukuro had planned to leave in a mist illusion, but for some reason, he found himself unable to move.

Something was preventing him from using his illusion as well as any part of his body. His hand wouldn't move, his feet refused to move, his whole body just felt heavy like it was being held down by some invisible chains. Chains that he realized was made from Tsuna's scary looking aura as he faintly saw a huge snake like dragon wrapped round him!

"I learned this trick from watching Kyoko-chan using it daily on her brother…" Tsuna mumbled getting frighteningly closer toward him. "It's a great way to keep other from running away…"

Mukuro gulped. Mukuro turn to look at Hibari. Mukuro decided that the bastard was a better choice to suffer under than this creepy Tsuna he was faced with, "Help me, Skylark-san!"

Hibari looked at him for a moment. Then he smirked. Then he left them in the parking lot alone taking his group of men with him. That will teach that pineapple bastard to cause him to waste times. Beside the herbivore wasn't doing anything to disturb Namimori. He doesn't have a reason to help that pineapple bastard.

"You can't just leave me!" Mukuro cried fell on deaf ears as Hibari was already long gone.

"I really need your autographs, Mukuro-sama." Tsuna mumbled.

"Hey now, Tsunayoshi, no need to lock me in place, right?" he decided to go a different route seeing as he was now alone and scared. Scared? Dammit, when did he get scared? He went through six different hells, got lock up in the deepest part of Vendice prison, and got killed more times than he could remember and yet here he was scared by this weak, no-good mafia boss?

"NOOOOOOOO!" Mukuro screamed.

* * *

><p>3-1-5. Three hundred and fifteen. Three hundred and fifteen and counting. That was the numbers of autograph that Tsuna had made him signed.<p>

Okay so three hundred and fifteen wasn't exactly a bad number if only Tsuna didn't also made him write out lyric to a song he doesn't know. Then the boy asked him to sing it so that he could record it.

If that wasn't enough, the boy decided to video tape it with excuses saying that it was better proof if he had pictures and video of him dancing to the song.

They then spend three hours. That's right three hours to take all the pictures where he had to pose in hundreds of different kind of way just to please the boy. Then Tsuna had to make him sign all those photos!

But, no….the brunet didn't stop there; he wanted Mukuro to take Nagi out to dinner just so that Nagi didn't hit Tsuna.

Since when was Nagi as mean as Tsuna said she was? When did Nagi became the brat aneki? She wasn't like that at all the last time they saw each other! Why did she change so much when they had only been separated for less than two days?

He needs to find out! And with that Mukuro disappeared completely forgetting about Tsuna terrorizing aura as he left the boy alone in an empty parking lot calling for him to come back.

"Mukuro-sama! Come back! I still need you to write a love song for Nagi-aneki!"


	23. A Thief, an earthquake, and bombs

**A Thief, an earthquake, and bombs…Urrg, what's next? A kidnap?**

"Aaaaaaaah!" a familiar sound screamed rung in the air as Tsuna dash out the infirmary where he had been talking with the two CEDEF members and his supposed-best-friend.

It had to have something to do with Xanxus seeing as the man have sneaked out during his talk and knowing the man, he was trouble!

He wasn't wrong or to be more accurate he wasn't 'totally' wrong seeing as Xanxus had indeed been holding a scissor at Yuni. The scissor, however, had flown away during a sudden trembling of the ground.

Tsuna dodged the metal object as it nailed itself on the stadium hard stone floor. That was just too close, three centimeters more to the right and he would be the one nailed to the floor by the sharp point of the scissor.

"Xanxus!" Tsuna screamed holding onto the railing due to the shaking of the ground. Was it an earthquake? Should he take cover until it over? No, he can't. Xanxus was pulling a screaming Yuni up on her feet as they shaky crawled their way against the rows of chair toward the exit. Tsuna can't allow Yuni to be in danger! He followed after them.

"Are you crazy? Get down!" he heard Gokudera shouted at him. Tsuna ignored him in favor of reaching Xanxus and Yuni.

"Stay away!" Xanxus growled seeing that Tsuna was still following him even when the quake worsen and he found himself tumbling on his feet. It didn't help at all that the girl was being difficult as she refused to move from the spot without him dragging her by force.

"Lets Yuni go!" Tsuna screamed over the loud noise of the stadium as the rumbling only grow louder. "Why are you even doing this Xanxus?"

"Why are you asking why? It because you are part of Vongola! You came to kill me for stealing that bottle called 'sin'!"

"You stolen 'sin'?"

Xanxus froze as if the earthquake no longer matter, "You didn't know?"

"Of course, I didn't! I thought 'sin' was super well protected! How on earth have you stolen it?"

There was a silence paused as Xanxus recalled how he stolen that tiny bottle. That was right it was by sneaking into the Vongola's mansion. How did he sneak in such a well guarded place?

He just walked into the front door! Why did the guard let him go through?

He got himself a black suit out of some trashcan, put it on and blame all the tears and holes on being in a fight. He then blames the smell of garbage on enemy's gas attack. It was so easy to get in that Xanxus had coming and going through that mansion for almost three months just so he could steal from the Vongola's food supplies.

Then he heard about 'sin'. Some kitchen's helps were talking about how that bottle was supposedly the greatest treasure to the Vongola. How it was supposedly priceless. How the substance inside could supposedly grant immortality.

So he sneaked into the room that was supposedly heavy guarded to find two guards playing a game of cards. Give both of them a can of drugged-coffee each and they went sleeping like a babies.

The inside was nothing amazing as it was just a windowless room with a single pedestal with the tube, 'sin' resting on top. There weren't even any of those laser lights shows. All he did was walk into the room, lifted the glass and took the bottle before running out the mansion.

Tsuna stared at him in shock. Xanxus had spilled out everything he was thinking unaware that he had actually told Tsuna everything. But that wasn't what Tsuna was shock at. No…it was Vongola lack of defense!

What happened to the greatest security system ever? What happened to hidden door that only appeared when it rain? Or doors that are hidden within illusion and old abandon warehouse? What happened to professionally trained hitmen? How on earth did the Vongola of this world survived for the last nine generations when even a homeless idiot like Xanxus was able to sneaked in? Why is he even thinking about Vongola's lack of defense? He should be thinking of ways to save Yuni!

"I need a break…" Tsuna stated as he dropped to the ground, faintly noticing that the earthquake had ended with his energy depletion. The stadium sure was strongly built. If only Vongola's headquarter was the same way, he would be free from worries.

"Tsuna-kun!" Yuni cried in a panic when she saw her friend dropped to the floor.

"Yah, yah, I got it" Tsuna sighed tiredly as he pushed himself back up to his feet, "I come save you now."

"Don't move brat!" Xanxus ordered holding Yuni in a deadlock as he grabbed her throat.

Tsuna just ignored him as he continued to walk forward. He had a plan. Too bad he was stopped before he could put it into action when four pairs of hands suddenly grabbed him.

Looking back, Tsuna saw that it was Reborn, Gokudera, Basil and Yamamoto.

"What the heck? Let go!" he yelled. The four didn't let go.

"Idiot! You'll get that girl kill!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Thou shouldn't act reckless!" Basil warned.

"Tsuna, that man is dangerous!" Yamamoto worried.

Reborn was the only one who stayed silence as he kept watch on Xanxus, making sure that the man didn't escape.

"I said don't move!" Xanxus growled once more.

"Shut up!" Tsuna glared at him in irritation. He was tired. He was pissed. He was annoyed by all these baka-people that flopped around like headless chicken doing as they pleases without thinking about his feelings, "And as for you four, let go!" he swung his arms away from the holds.

Reborn wisely stepped back, unlike the other three who soon learned that it was unwise to tempt an irritated Tsuna when the brunet turns to glare at them with a terrorizing monster that resemble a black lion hanging behind him.

"I told you I want you to STAY still!" Xanxus was growing angry himself for the continuous disobedient of his simple order.

"And I told you I WANT A BREAK! But did I get it?" Tsuna glared at the man holding his friend hostage. "NO!" He screamed.

"Since this morning, I have been having one trouble piling itself on top of one another and I need the bre-Boom?" Tsuna asked as he felt a strong gust of wind blowing him forward.

Xanxus caught him out of reflex as the man let go of Yuni out of surprise.

"Bombs?" Tsuna asked feeling his eyes twitching at another problem that suddenly presented itself.

"BOMBS!" People around the stadium screamed as if to answer his question.

"Bombs!" Gokudera exclaimed rushing toward the location of the last explosion.

"Those threats were real after all." Reborn commented running after his reckless partner.

"Sawada-dono!" "Tsuna!" Basil and Yamamoto both screamed as Tsuna found himself being lifted off the ground by Xanxus like a sack of potato as the man made his great escape.

"What's now? More troubles?" Tsuna asked in irraiation as he flopped back and fore against Xanxus's broad back like a weightless coat. "I'm I being kidnapped?" he wondered when he saw Basil and Yamamoto fading into the distance every time his head was swing upward. OH MY GOD! He was being kidnapped! And by a homeless idiot no less!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In case you are wondering why Yuni was Xanxus's hostage…it was purely by lottery. It could have been Haru, I-pin, Kyoko, and even Bianchi for that matter. But I'm kind of glad Yuni was picked since she haven't really appeared that much since the beginning of the story.<strong>

**As for Tsuna, he's starting to think more and more like a Vongola boss, don't you agree? Perhaps it was because of this situation that the TYL-Tsuna was so capable? Or maybe it just because he really is losing it with everything that had happened? You can decided. **

**Well only four more chapters to go! Wish me luck!**


	24. A hunting we will go

**A hunting we will go…an ally I can threaten!...Wait what?**

"You won't get away with this Xanxus!" Tsuna growled at the older man. He had been so shocked from the sudden kidnapped that he had allowed Xanxus to tie a rope around him before he was fully aware of what had happened.

Now the two of them was hiding underneath a rarely used staircase as the sound of explosions continued to ring around the stadium. Shouts and screams drowned out any cried for help Tsuna had previously called out for. It was just too chaotic for anyone to help him at the moment.

"Be quiet!" Xanxus ordered before peeking out to see if anyone was passing by.

Tsuna frowned. He couldn't reach his gloves nor his pills. Would he really be dying like this? In this crazy world? Who send him here? Byakuran had given him his words that he wasn't the culprit and his intuition had accepted it as the truth. But then who? He needs to find out! It was probably the only way for him to get home!

"Let's go brat!" Xanxus walked over toward him when another explosion occurred and Xanxus found himself tumbling on top of Tsuna.

"Eeeek!" a female squealed made Tsuna looked over Xanxus' shoulder in horror! Not again! Haru and Hi-chan, bird suit included, had just turned the corner.

"You're still making out!" Hi-chan exclaimed with a bright red face. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment, Tsuna couldn't tell for Hi-chan had soon dragged Haru away screaming, "Dame-Cheater!"

"No! Wait! Come back!" Tsuna screamed at the two disappearing girls as Xanxus pushed himself off him.

Xanxus laughed, "It seems your girlfriend caught us in a bad situation again." He commented with a smirk on his face.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" Tsuna yelled in horror for the misunderstanding.

"Really?" Xanxus teased, "She's strange and a bit tall, but she also pretty cute in that big bird suit.

"Don't day that!" Tsuna shivdered when image of Hibari Kyouya, the male version, pulled him into a possives hug.

"Nonononono!" Tsuna scolded himself, shaking his head recklessly to the point that it could almost fly off. It didn't but he did end up with a sore twist on his neck and a painful headache, not that Tsuna care. He started chanting to himself when he popped his head back on straight.

"Hi-chan is not Hibari! Hi-chan is not Hibari! Hi-chan is not Hibari!"

Xanxus amused laugh stopped his chanting when Tsuna heard the man calling him, "Werido."

Tsuna glared at him and added, "Said the idiot that speak without knowing!"

"I don't speak without knowing! You're just a mind reader!" Xanxus retorted refusing to believe that he was one of those crazy fools that speak what was on his mind without knowing that they had open their mouth. He unconsciously put his hand over his mouth just in case.

Tsuna laughed, "Trying to hide your big mouth?" he teased.

Xanxus was not amused as his face turns red from embarrassment and anger.

"I'll show you a big mouth!" He retorted pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket as he tried to stuffed Tsuna laughing mouth.

Tsuna struggled away from the older man as he found his clothes ripped by the man's brutal strength. He screamed at the rip only to found that it wasn't such a wise idea when the dirty look rag got pushed into his mouth.

It was at that exact moment that the two heard some noises. They both froze.

Xanxus froze for having been found. Tsuna froze from surprise at seeing Chrome and Mukuro arm in arm as they rounded the corner.

"Mukuro-sama, let's hid here until those explosion st…" Chrome also froze on sight as she pulled her idol into a very suggestive scene. Tsuna was tied up and gagged. Xanxus was still hovering over him with his face hidden. Both were very, VERY near each other! Could it be that they were kissing? Tsuna clothes was also a big messy and seem to be falling off his shoulder.

"Let's go somewhere else Mukuro-sama!" Chrome suggested as she pulled her idol away. She sends a glare back at Tsuna, "We don't want to disturb these two lovebirds after all."

Tsuna stared in horror at those words. Loverbirds? He and Xanxus? NO WAY! HELP! COME BACK! He wants to screams but the rag only muffle the sound, turning it into very suggestive moans.

"O-kay…that was awkward…" Xanxus commented as he pushed himself off Tsuna. Staring at the boy, he felt uncomfortable and decided that it would be better to remove the cloth after all. At least then, the boy can do the explanation for him if another group of people walked pass.

"WHY DIDN"T YOU EXPLAIN?" Tsuna screamed into his face once the cloth was removed.

"Well…" Xanxus pouted. Yes that was right, you didn't read wrong. Xanxus pouted! The horror on Tsuna's face can be called priceless as his jaw stopped working and dropped to the ground.

XANXUS DOES NOT POUT!

"I was embarrassed." He even said it with a lightly pink cheek!

Tsuna laugh. Tsuna couldn't help it but laugh. Really now, he should have expected something like this. The whole day had been one crazy situation to the next. He was in a world that Byakuran had chosen to befriend him in. He should have known it since the very first moment that man had told him that they were friend. He should have just gone back to bed. Oh well too late to regretted it now.

"Hey kid, you're okay?" Xanxus asked in concerns. He didn't kidnap a mania had he?

"Mania? Yes this world is full of manias!" Tsuna laughed, "The most outrageous one is the person who sends me to this world! I'm going to kill them when I learn who it is!" Tsuna laugh turns into a rage-filled growl as his aura burns off the rope binding him. "I'm going to kill them!" he chuckled.

Xanxus flinched when Tsuna suddenly turns to look at him with an evil smirk, "And you are going to help me find them, Xanxus…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow! That was scary! Tsuna actually went crazy! Well hope you enjoy it. Just three more chapters to go! Yay!<strong>


	25. Bomber indentified

**Bomber identified…You're the bomber?**

"First off, let's go find that bomber!" Tsuna growled pointing toward the exit as he dragged Xanxus along behind him with what's left of the rope that he had burned. He only tied the man's hands, but it was enough when he realizes that this Xanxus had no fighting experience whatsoever. He was a complete bookworm with all his studies to find out what was inside 'sin'.

"W-w-wait! You're going to look for the bomber?" Xanxus cried in a panic, "I don't want to die!"

"Be quiet!" Tsuna snapped at him tugging the rope forward. "I know what I'm doing!"

"You do?" Xanxus asked once they walked into the sunlight. Smokes were everywhere and people were running like headless chickens. A few small explosions were still occurring from time to time, but Tsuna pay it no mind as he dragged Xanxus onto the field.

"What are you doing trying to find a bomber? Are you crazy?"

"Crazy?" the word froze Tsuna for a moment as he turns to face Xanxus. A creepy smile was plastered on his face, "Yea…I think I might have become a bit crazy." He laughed when he realized the truth of his words. "The normal me would never even think to go hunting for such a dangerous person, but now…heh, I'm enjoying this hunt."

Tsuna bend down to pick up a video camera and toss it to the slightly shocked Xanxus.

"W-wh-what is this for?"

"What else? To let you record me onto that big screen." Tsuna stated pointing at the large screen on which replays and close up scenes were normally played.

"Why?"

"Just record and you'll find out." Tsuna voice was surprisingly a lot calmer now but it was still slightly fanatical.

Xanxus did as he was told and prepared himself for the worse. Oh, he got the worse alright. The worst video footage he ever recorded, never mind the fact that this was the only video he recorded. He was certain that it would be the worse if he every decided to abandon his position as a doctor to become a camera man.

For all Tsuna did after he pressed the little red button was screamed into the camera. That's right! All he did was screamed into the camera!

Why?

Obviously to get the attention of those running around the stadium as everyone stop running like rampaging bulls to looked at the person screaming on camera.

They ignored the small explosion that exploded after they stopped for Tsuna scream had drowned out the small KABOOM! That had sent a couple of people into the air.

If one looked closer they would be reminded of an old anime that they had seen on television. The series was supposedly still continuing. Ah…that's right it call Poke*** and those people flying off looked like Team R*****.

"Hahahaha…I can hear them calling out their famous phrase." Someone in the stand mumbled with a laughed. He stopped laughing when he heard Tsuna's next statement.

"I'm taking this whole stadium hostage!"

_Is he serious?_ The thoughts were on almost everyone's minds as they watched the screen. _A short kid and his cameraman? Could they be the bomber?_

"…Until I captured the idiot that trying to blow up this place!"

Then they ran like reckless bull once again. Who care about some kid and his dad.

Tsuna looked up into the stand to see that the crazy people weren't taking his threat seriously. "Xanxus, you be on camera! You're scarier looking than me!" Tsuna ordered as he grabbed the camera from Xanxus and begin filming.

His plan might have worked if only Xanxus didn't stutter on camera like a bumbling idiot! "Perhaps it the missing scars?" Tsuna wonder for a moment. He was always scared of Xanxus every time he saw the man, even when Xanxus barely say more than a sentence to him. "I wonder if I should freeze him with the zero-point breakthrough…"

Xanxus looked at him in horror! He didn't want to be locked in a freezer by a crazy kid, so he cleared his throat to gather the crowd's attention once more. It was either him or them and he was choosing them to be thrown into the lion's den; the lion being Tsuna.

"Listen to the kid!" He growled sending everyone into a standstill, "We are taking over this stadium and will kill any scum that moves!" he took back the camera and passed the audiences to Tsuna.

"I want to speak with the bomber." He stated simply like he was in a business meeting instead of a large sporting stadium where he had taken everyone inside as hostages.

When no one came fore like he expected, Tsuna decided to use another route. Something he learned from living with Reborn for over the year; buffed your way through to what you want!

"I know you are over there!" He pointed in the direction his intuition told him where the bomber was hiding among the crowd, "Come down, here now and I'll helped you escaped this big mess you've caused. I'll even grant you your greatest wish…" he tempts.

Tsuna silently laughed at himself, only he would fall for such a dumb lie from Reborn. Of course, as he had learned over the years, the temptation was hard to ignore. Then again, this was a genius bomb expertise; there was no way that he would be tem-

"I'm here!" someone stepped out from the crowd as he made his way down the many stairs toward Tsuna.

They actually believe him?

The person who made his way down had dyed green hair on red, or was it the opposite, Tsuna couldn't tell. His face looked strangely familiar as if Tsuna should know him on sight, but beside Gokudera, Longchamp Naito, and Lussuria, he doesn't remember meeting anyone with such a bold fashion statement as to wear noise rings, dangling ear rings, metal finger rings and chains all around his body.

Then the supposed bomber came tumbling down the stairs when he tripped in his rush to reach Tsuna.

"Owwww!" he whined holding his stomach, his position oddly familiar. Then he squash his eyes open to reveal a dark green pair of eyes that almost seem black. "Man…" he cursed, "I think I dropped my contact." He whined reaching into his coat to pull out a pair of blue glasses that Tsuna know he saw before!

His mouth dropped when he finally recozinge who the boy was.

"BYAKURAN! BYAKURAN!" Tsuna cried into the camera making Xanxus backtracked until he slammed against the wall from Tsuna sudden wants of close-up scenes. "Byakuran, come down and tell me that I am seeing thing!"

"You're not, Tsunayoshi-kun!" Byakuran screamed all the way from the stand as he went to help the supposed bomber back to his feet, "This is indeed Sho-chan!" he laughed.

"NO WAY! He's the bomber?"

"YES!" Shoichi Irie shouted from his place next to Byakuran, "I did it because I want revenge on Mukuro for stealing the job of opening act from me!" he declared proudly as if what he did was totally justified.

"All this just because a job?"

"Yea…"Shoichi answered not quite understand what the big deal was. So he caused a few bombs to explodes, no one got kill. What was the big deal? He just wanted revenge on Mukuro.

"You're under arrest for damaging public properties and injuring the citizens of Namimori." Reborn cuffed his hands before he realized that he had been caught.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Two chappies to go! Next phrase of Tsuna's hunt, finding the one who got him to this world!<strong>

**By the way, were you surprised that it was Shoichi who planted those bombs? Or was it an easy guess? **


	26. Culprit Captured

**Culprit Captured…a witch, seriously?**

"Wow! What a long day!" Kyoko commented happily as she turned to face her older brother, "Onii-san, let's go home!"

"Yeah!" He agreed with a large smile now that the bomber had been indentified and everyone was beginning to leave the stadium in a more orderly fashion.

Then suddenly Tsuna shouted made them stop. The boy was angry. It was obvious when the giant screen shown that the boy had once more grow an orange flame atop his head, a cold merciless scowl planted on his face as he ordered them to stay where they are.

Down in the field, Tsuna panicked when he saw people leaving the stadium. His intuition was shouting to him that the person who had brought him here was going to leave very soon. He couldn't let that person leave!

Taking out his pills, Tsuna swallow two of them and allowed his HDW side takes over.

"STOP or I'll detonated the rest of the bombs in one go!" he threaten and everyone froze.

"Huh? Are you serious?" Xanxus asked dropping the camera. Not that it matter anymore when his voice was still being echoed around the stadium's speakers.

"You can ask Shoichi Irie. I'm sure he can tell you that there are still bombs planted all over this stadium and I just happened to know of their location." And to prove it, Tsuna send a small burst of flame into an empty part of the stand where his intuition told him a bomb was hiding.

The audiences looked horrified when an explosion actually occurred.

"Hey now! You've already captured that bomber, what else do you want?" Gokudera marched his way onto the field, his guts telling him that the kid was only buffing about bombing the stadium sky high.

"Don't cause any more trouble for Mukuro-sama, Stalker!" Chrome shrieked as she too pulled Mukuro back onto the field.

"Mah, mah, Tsuna you don't have to go that far, right?" Yamamoto laughed as he followed Basil and Iemitsu out into the open field.

"You won't really blow us up will you?" Hi-chan cried as Haru patted her on the shoulder.

"No need to go so far Tsunayoshi-chan. I'll find a way to get you back home soon…"

"_Soon_?" Tsuna asked Byakuran as the man walked toward him with Yuni, Lambo, Kyoko, Ryohei, Reborn and Shoichi in tow.

"How long is _soon_?" Tsuna asked again when the man didn't answered right away. "A hour? A day? A month? I don't want _soon_! I want _now_! I want to know who send me to this crazy world and why?" Tsuna yelled as he glared at them. His intuition was telling him that it was one of the people standing on the field.

"Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to torture you one by one…" Tsuna chuckled at the thoughts of torturing them all for making his day feel like hell. It was supposed to be a stress free day with just his normal routine of spending some time in school. Then going home and let Reborn torture him for a few hours! That was his life!

Why did he have to be labeled a stalker? Learned of his guardians and friends crazy messed up life? Get kidnapped by a weakling? Went through an earthquake? Discovered Shoichi is a overly crazy musician bomber?

"So…which one of you did it?" he asked watching everyone for their reactions.

Then the most unsuspecting person ran away.

"Lambo!" Tsuna cried in surprised.

He just watches Lambo tripped himself and fell to the ground in tears. His intuition told him the kid was just scared of him, so he allowed Yuni to rush over to the kid.

Dash! Xanxus had ditched him.

But he already knew that the man was not responsible so he allowed him to leave. Basil and Iemitsu chased after Xanxus since the man was still a thief and an enemy of Vongola.

"I didn't do it!" Yamamoto stated when Tsuna looked over in his direction to watch Iemitsu tackle Xanxus to the ground effortlessly.

He ignored the jock in favor of combing through the crowd once more. Yuni was looking nervous.

But it was reasonable when he considered that Lambo was crying loudly in her hands and Tsuna looked like he would kill the kid at any moment. He sighed when his intuition suddenly spiked.

"Shoichi!" he called when he realized…realized that the boy was trying to escape Reborn only to fail and receive a knock from the man's gun. Gokudera started yelling at his partner.

He turned the opposite direction when he heard a squeal of delight as Mukuro play with Chrome's long purple hair. Do they even know that he was threaten them?

Duck! His intuition cried and he bend down to the ground in time for Ryohei had decided to take a swing at him when he was busy gapping at Mukuro and Chrome making out.

Then Hi-chan made a dash for the exit feeling ignored by him, which he did on purpose since that girl just kept making him think of Hibari Kyouya hugging him.

STOP HER! His intuition suddenly ordered and he found himself using his flame boost to cut off her exit.

"You're the culprit!" He yelled spinning her in place only to come face to face with someone that was not Hi-chan in the giant bird-suit.

"H-H-HARU!" He asked in disbelieved, "You're the one who brought me to this crazy world?"

"I'm SORRY!" she screamed confirming that she was indeed the person who had caused him all the troubles that had happen today. "Don't kill me, Tsuna-san! I didn't mean to have that love spell act that way!"

"L-l-love what?" Tsuna asked the fire on his head suddenly dying down as the orange tints in his eyes grow dim. He yelled at his HDW side for leaving him in such an awkward position.

"I-I'm a witch you see…" Haru mumbled, "My great-great-great-great grandmother was a witch and I have just so happened to come across her journal with a love spell in it. I was just trying it out for fun! I didn't know it would work like that! It was supposed to help you with winning Kyoko-chan's heart!

You were the prefect target since everyone knows that Kyoko-chan hate you and that spell was supposed to work even on the person who hate you the most!"

"No way! All this happen because you wanted to use me as a guinea pig for a love experiment!"

"Hmmh…yeah." Haru answered with an embarrass grin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it! The culprit is finally captured! I hope everyone enjoy it since I sure had a fun time writing this! Feel kind of sad now that it about to end. TT_TT<strong>

**Anyway, next chapter will be the epilogue! **

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! ^_^**


	27. Home Sweet Home

**AN: Merry Christmas! Here is my final chapter-present to you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Home Sweet Home…This is MY world, right?<strong>

"Send me back now!" Tsuna ordered grabbing hold of Haru's shoulder or what is at least the upper part of the wing as he stared firming into the girl's eye.

Haru nodded her head frantically, for what choices does she have when the brunet before her look so much like a demon one moment and then the next he had turned into such a depressed and pouty kicked-puppy?

The smile Tsuna send her for her simple agreement, made her pushed him away just so that she can hide the sudden nosebleed that her blushing face had cause. He was just soooo cute!

"Hey?" he growled at her once he was back on his feet, "What's the big idea?" he yelled, while mentally scowling at the way he had phrased that question; he sounded just like Gokudera-kun!

"I'm sorry!" Haru screamed no longer hiding her face when Tsuna had returned into a demon lord.

"Just send me back!" He ordered exasperatedly at the girl now that he seen her blood smudged face. He was pretty sure he knows the reason why she sudden got a nosebleed; overload on popcorns and sweets.

Buzz! His intuition was acting weird telling him that the answer was wrong, be he just shakes it off since it wasn't an important matter.

"How are you going to send me back?" Tsuna asked. Since Haru was a witch, would she use a spell? A potion? Would it take long? He really REALLY doesn't want to stay in this world for another minute.

"Huh?" She looked confused for a moment then as if finally remembering what was going on, "Y-yes…you just need to stand there."

Tsuna stood where he was ordered wondering what kind of magic she would pull. He had to be honest; at the very least he was excited about this whole magic business. Even with all the crazy happening in his world and this, magic had oddly not been on his list of 'weird-happening-in-a-maifa-boss-life'. It was a list that Reborn threaten him to keep, when he complained that keeping a diary was too girly.

Then the excitement turned to horror when he recognized the little green lizard-like chameleon that crawled into Haru outstretches hand.

For a moment, Tsuna had to wonder if everything had been organized by Reborn after all. But before he even got the time to think up any weird conclusion Leon had already transformed into a hammer and the next thing Tsuna know, Haru had hit him on the head.

Tsuna wanted to scream, _"Seriously? That was all it takes to send me back to my world? Just a hit on the head? What happened to all the magic mumble-jumbles?"_ But an unconscious person wasn't able to neither ask nor hear of the answer as his mind just drift off into darkness.

"Uuurrg…Am I back?" Tsuna groaned from the sudden pounding headache. Why did his head feel so lumpy? Haru only hit him once, right?

"Hey. You alright?" the sound of Reborn squeaky voice asked but Tsuna wasn't sure if it was the baby-sized Reborn or the Adult-sized Reborn when he realized that his eyes was fuzzy from the headaches he was suffering from.

"Reborn?" Tsuna asked hoping that the baby or man would talk some more so that he could determined which Reborn it was that he was talking to. His eyes just weren't showing him a clear image as an older version and the baby version wavy overlapped one another.

"Are you the baby-sized Reborn or the adult-sized?" Tsuna decided to just ask him straight out since Reborn seem to have decided it was fun letting him guess. Too bad Tsuna chose the wrong phrasing to ask either of the Reborn when he received another hit from Leon-hammer as Reborn grumbledly answered his question.

"Baby-sized Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed happily for only baby-sized Reborn would hit him with a green hammer while adult-sized would shoot him with the gun. He received another hit on the head for the name, however.

"Dame-Tsuna, I see you are still as dame as ever…" Reborn scolded before a small hidden smile appeared on his face, "But welcome back."

Although, Tsuna couldn't really see the smile, he had sensed the softness of the baby hitman's voice as he replied with a smile of his own, "Yea…I'm back, Reborn…"

* * *

><p>Next morning, Tsuna awoke to the soft chirpings of a rare jay bird. The hot morning glow of the intense sun shining warmly on his face, and the sudden screaming of his mind.<p>

Tsuna jotted awake only to found himself bumping his head onto the hot heated lamp that was hanging two inches away from his face. The sound of the morning jay was from the old tape player that sat innocently beside his pillow. "REBORN!" he screamed in realization that the baby had just invented the latest wake-up method for him; awakening by fears!

Dammit! Doesn't the baby know that he was still traumatized by yesterday event? Looking at the clock only send him cursing.

"Don't speak like that in the present of baby." Reborn ordered with a sharp kick to Tsuna's head.

"What is wrong with you? Why did you wake me up at 5:30? School doesn't start until 8!"

"That not my fault…" Reborn stated innocently, "You have clubs activities…"

"Clubs? I'm not in any club…"

The smirk on Reborn face said otherwise. The papers in his tiny little hands said otherwise. The signatures on those papers said otherwise.

"WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED YESTERDAY?" Tsuna screamed realizing that he was suddenly signed up for three clubs in school and a job as a talent manager!

"I have no idea how the last one happened." Reborn stated simply before kicking Tsuna off the bed and ordered him to get ready for another crazy day by gun pointed.

* * *

><p>In the other world, Stalker-Tsuna cried at the sudden snapped of silver handcuffs that Officer Reborn put on him.<p>

"You are under arrest for holding a whole stadium hostage, the daily stalking of a Miss. Kyoko Sasagawa, being the partner of a thief, and for being related to the Outside Advisor to the Vongola Mafia Organization, among, too, many other things that I'm don't want to waste my breath on." Reborn sighed.

"What? But what about my new job as a talent manager?" Tsuna asked, "I just got recruited after they saw me work with Mukuro-sama!"

"Yeah, yeah, save it for the judge, kid." Gokudera sighed as he dragged Tsuna's other arm with Reborn on the other side.

As the three left the stadium Tsuna heard a girl who dressed in black ran up to him. "I'll wait for you to come out, Tsunayoshi!"

Strangely that girl looked familiar. Then something snapped into his mind. The single phrase that send chills down his spine; _"I'll bite you to death!"_

"HEEEIII! NOOOOOO! Don't wait for me!" Tsuna shouted unaware that Hi-chan started crying on Haru's shoulder for Tsuna cruelty toward her pure love.

"Poor girl." Gokudera sighed. Too bad Tsuna was too busy thinking about getting hit by Hibari Kyouya to realize that he could have such a cute and caring girlfriend such as Hi-chan.


End file.
